


Take Them On

by killajokejosie



Series: White Knuckles History [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), Injustice 2 (Video Game), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Shazam (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Angst, Atlantis, Batman Tech, Batman things, Billy is an adult, Billy is not dead, Bionics, Bre's fractured psyche, Brother Eye, Bruce Has Issues, Captain Cold's gun collection, Car Chases, Car Sex, Central City, Clark Kent is not crazy, Coffee, Darkness, Demigods, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, He deserves love too just saying, Hot, Injustice, J. Delvin Davenport (DC Comics), Kahndaq, Lois Lane is still dead, Lust, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rock of Eternity, Rough Kissing, S.T.A.R Labs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Shazam cannot turn into a little kid, Small Towns, Summer Nights, Superman is on a short leash made of Kryptonite, Talking, Teth-Adam is a smidge emotional, The Joker is dead, Trans Male Character, Villains to Heroes, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Manor, Would take place at a similar time to the second game, a Hot Mess, black and red lightening, blank slates, damaged Black Adam, do not need knowledge of game or comics to read, many many things, maybe not, maybe that is literal, multiverse portal, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: -The world has changed because of a nuclear explosion caused by the Joker when he tricked the powerful Superman into murdering his pregnant wife, Lois. The hallucinations destroyed him, sent him over the edge, especially after he had realized what happened. Now, the Joker is dead, and Superman needs someone to bring him back from the depths of insanity that he spirals into. All of this is buried beneath the surface as Batman tries to pull everyone back together, including those who fought against him, in order to take down the biggest threat yet. And, to top it all off, Captain Cold has brought quite an interesting gift from the portal back to them.-Or, rather, two love stories, one minor and one major...and a battle that leaves the Manor in ruins...again...





	1. Ladies and Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/gifts).



> This is not what was expected, but it sure will be a lot of fun...I hope...

The doors opened with a strange sound, almost as if the mechanism that controlled them was attempting to convey such purpose. Clark had been alone in the batcave, awaiting Bruce's arrival. They hadn't seen each other in over twenty-four hours and it felt more than a little off. Yes, they were on good terms, but Clark was still confident that there was a part of the man that didn't trust him, and that was honestly because of the fact that he had not allowed him to remove the kryptonite based bracelet off of his right arm. 

He looked up, expecting to see the well dressed billionaire walking through the doors, but that was not the case. 

"Wh...how did you get in here?" Clark mustered up the ability to speak after the man walked through the door. "Why are you here?"

The hooded Captain Cold scoffed, yanking the leather strap that was attached to his waist. A young woman came stumbling in front of him, falling to her knees only a few feet away from Clark. Her bright eyes met his, red from crying or perhaps, the cold. 

"Who is she?" Clark asked, hesitant to help her up to her feet just yet.

"Tell Bruce that I've brought him a little gift," Leonard chuckled with a wickedness so vile it made the girl flinch. 

"What is going on, Snart? You haven't managed to answer a single one of my questions." Clark said, standing. He stepped around the girl and towards Leonard with a forcefulness he hadn't had in months. 

Leonard was laughing a bit harder this time. He pulled his goggles up on top of his head and looked at the former leader of the Regime with pity. He knew just as well as anyone what had happened, the madness, the unmaskings that had followed. "You think I am afraid of you? I haven't been afraid of you or the Bat in a long time. I know he put that sweet little symbol of love on your wrist, you wear it and it weakens you, you can't hurt me. And, I don't think that you would do it in front of her, either."

Clark clenched his fists, trying to accept the fact that things were never going to be the same, and that Leonard Snart, of all people, was speaking the truth.

"That...is what I thought," Snart snarled, moving his hand off of his gun. Piercing blue eyes met piercing blue eyes as he backed away, leaving out the door he came, leaving Clark with this mystery girl.

Clark got down on his knees beside her, hand cupping her chin. She was fearful of him. He hated the way that she looked at him, barely able to stare into his eyes for more than a moment. Everything he had done in the past came back to haunt him. He was no hero, he was the one thing he despised the most. She was right to be afraid, afraid of the man that he allowed himself to become.

The entrance for the batmobile opened. This time, it was the man that he actually wanted to see. He fought back the urge to run to him, more concerned with this scared, fair creature beside him.

"Do you speak english?" He asked, prepared to adapt if she didn't. 

She opened her mouth to speak, then she hesitated, hardly a sound came from her. She glanced back up at him, curious as to what he was thinking. 

"It is okay, take your time, all I have is time," He laughed, trying to lighten the mood all the while becoming acquainted with the raised skin on her arms. The scars did not look self inflicted, however, he couldn't be entirely sure. All he was certain was that the marks came in groups, most of them long, all at different stages of healing. 

Bruce walked over to Clark and the girl, removing his cowl and crouching down beside the two. "I take it we have decided to allow strangers into the batcave?"

Clark shook his head. "Hardly my fault that she is here. Captain Cold came through the door using a code, he tossed her inside and then he left. He told me to tell you that he had brought you a gift."

Bruce held his hand out for the young woman, hoping that she would accept his assistance. "I feel as though we might accomplish more if we were not all sitting on the ground, don't you?"

She nodded, gripping his hand tight as he pulled her to her feet. He noticed that she was slightly heavier than he had previously gauged, but he was also a lot more tired than he normally was. 

"Alright, what is going on? Have we established anything other than the fact that Leonard Snart is certifiably insane?" Bruce asked, willing to accept an answer from either party. He would have just as easily accepted one from Brother Eye, despite that such a thing would have been a little bit concerning.

The girl cleared her throat. "Bruce Wayne, Batman, wow, amazing, much older than the Bruce Wayne from my earth,"

"Your earth?" Bruce groaned. "Did Captain Cold bring you through the portal? Do you know why you are here?"

She shook her head no. "All I know is that he saved me from my captors on my earth, seemed halfway decent at the time...then he told me he had to deliver me to Bruce Wayne, but I didn't understand why. I couldn't wrap my head around it, what exactly did a thirteen-year-old billionaire want with me? As it turned out, that was not the one he was taking me to. I wish that I knew more. I was a bit worried at first, seeing Superman here. From my understanding there is hardly a universe where he has not pursued a corrupt amount of power, turning on those who care about him the most."

Bruce put his hands on his hips. "Imagine that?"

Clark glared at the girl, eyes flashing red for just a second. He would never do anything, he was not like that, however, he was not happy with the information that he was provided.

"I am sorry that I have nothing more to offer,"

"Don't be so sure. Obviously, he had a plan in mind when he brought you to me. He traveled across multiple earths to find you. You have a purpose, and I am going to find out what that purpose is, I believe I may need to enlist the help of others, but I guarantee that something will indeed come of this."

"You talk like him...er...he talks like you, I mean, he is just a kid, but your speech patterns register the same,"

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce, holding his right arm out. He needed the bracelet off if he was going to do this. "Come on, just for a minute, I have a theory,"

Bruce sighed. "Sixty seconds counting from the moment that I take this off of your wrist, are we clear?"

"As crystal," Clark said with a wink, waiting for his temporary freedom and slightly better access to his full range of powers.

"What is he going to do?" She asked, eyes locked onto Bruce. 

"He has already done it," Bruce explained without detail.

The bracelet was placed back on Clark's wrist. He was still smiling, still happy with himself for being the first one to realize that it could have been that simple. "She has metal in her, microchips installed, not quite a cyborg, but certainly a little bionic. I'd fancy she hits at a level comparable to your own."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked, unable to keep the question at bay any longer.

"My name is Breana Davenport, or as the captors liked to call me B-0219-D,"

"Davenport. Brother Eye, display files on bionic engineering. B-0219-D, alternate Breana. I need to see everything." Bruce commanded the large computer system, standing in front of it like a composer. Clark and Breana were only a few steps behind, leather strap still tied around Breana's waist, Clark awkwardly carrying it.

***

In the early hours of the morning, long after Bruce had convinced Breana to sleep in one of the guest rooms in the manor, he remained awake, still doing research in bed. The light from his laptop woke Clark up off and on, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He needed to solve this. He wasn't going to be able to sleep until he did. There had to be a logical explanation as to why someone sharing a last name with the bankrupt Davenport family had been brought to him. Snart was smart, but he wasn't smart enough to be traveling throughout the many universes searching for a pawn in a game that was certain to turn Bruce into a permanent insomniac. 

"So," Clark mumbled, groggily. "Have you gotten anywhere, yet?"

Bruce looked over at the sexy, naked alien, trying his hardest not to concentrate on the sexy and naked parts. "Depends on your definition of the word, I suppose. The most I have been able to find involves a Daniel and it hardly gives me any information that is any use to me. I have tried cross referencing it with biotech, but it tends to link back to Wayne Enterprises."

Clark sat up. "Perhaps, you are looking at it wrong," He began, dragging his finger across the touchscreen. "Look, let's begin with her codename, sure, it has her first and last initial, but it also consists of four numbers. 0219, February nineteenth, which should play a significance to you, I hope. This could be a message."

"I am not following,"

"You are not following that her codename is your birthday?"

"Right, right. Wait." He said, sliding a web article front and center. "J. Devlin Davenport's brothers names are Donald and Douglas. Hmm. How did I not know that? I have known this family for years...what the hell is going on? I know she is from another earth, but this seems, odd, as if she doesn't have another counterpart, anywhere."

"All the more reason to figure out why 0219 is in her name,"

"I want to run tests on her,"

"You might want to ask her before you do that,"

"Apparently, I might need to ask for help from a god, as well,"

"What?"

"The family running Davenport Industries has chosen to take it upon themselves to move the Rock of Eternity,"

Clark laughed nervously. "Well, this is going to be a lot of fun. Yet another person who hates me being brought to the batcave where I am defenseless."

"Adam won't touch you, that much I can promise,"

Breana wrapped her knuckles on the threshold of the bedroom door. "Is it alright if I come in? I think I might have more information for you." 


	2. I've Got A Secret to Sell

Bruce told Breana to wait on the main floor of the cave, not wanting anyone to hear her or see her before he explained to them what was going on. This had become so complex in a matter of a few hours. He was taking the liberty of easing those she would come into contact with into the situation as a way to buffer any particularly bad incidents. He knew what kind of people he was dealing with, he wasn't stupid.

Adam wasn't lacking intellectually, either. But, he tried to push that aside. This was bigger than both of them now.

Breana watched from above as Bruce paced back and forth in front of the chair that Clark sat in. Clark had his eyes glued on the older man, following his every move in the same way that she had been. They were waiting. 

" _Allen, Barry, approaching the batcave,_ " A robotic voice announced. 

"Let him in," Bruce replied sternly, so much added weight behind his words. 

"Did you know that he was coming?" Clark asked in a whisper.

"I did not, but I don't see why I wouldn't allow him to learn what is going on. By now, it is entirely possible that Captain Cold has informed him anyways." 

Breana raised her eyebrows, not that anyone would have been able to see her do it, such a strange, involuntary thing. The two men that had taken her in obviously did not understand the extent of her powers, or they didn't care that she heard everything that was going on. Either way, there was still a level of confusion on her side. She had poured her heart out to Bruce, after giving him the information that he had desperately wanted to hear. It was interesting how it all seemed to work.

The man who allegedly was the fastest man alive walked into the cave, stepping over the grated bridge to get to where Bruce and Clark were near Brother Eye. His arms were crossed, smirk on his face. He definitely already knew what was going on. 

Bruce sighed, shaking his head, carefully keeping himself from looking upwards. "Barry, what brings you here?"

"I came across some very interesting news, decided that I wanted to see it for myself," He explained, every aspect of his cockiness spilling out in his voice. 

"There isn't anything to see," 

"Alright, now, I know that isn't true," Barry chuckled, running his fingers through his thick hair. "C'mon, I just want to see, never seen one before,"

She wasn't trying to stare, but it was hard not to notice how incredibly attractive the tall, thin man with the fair skin actually was. He didn't have the broadness or the musculature that the other men had, he didn't need it. He relied on speed, his strength coming with it. Sure, he was built, but more like a model than a god. There was just something so magnificent about the way his full lips turned up in a smile when he spoke, the way that his eyes smiled, too. 

"If people knew about you and referred to you as such, would you appreciate it? If instead of wanting to see you for who you are, they wanted to see you for what you are? Made you almost like a roadside attraction?" Bruce shot back defensively.

"No, of course not,"

"Then I suggest that you stop treating her like one when you know little to nothing about her. Bionics of her level are still a fairly new concept. I would still consider it safe to say that she is human. However she came to be this way was forced upon her, it does not define her. Her past does."

Breana couldn't handle staying above them any longer. She ran down the steps, making plenty of noise as her feet hit hard against each surface. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone went dead silent. Even the computer systems that were constantly running sounded as if they had magically gotten quieter. Her eyes met Barry's. He was every bit as beautiful up close as he was from above. And, the way that he looked back at her made her swoon. It had been a long time since she had felt any attraction to anyone. Yet, here he was, standing right in front of her. It hurt her heart a little at the realization that she might be healed from all the pain she had suffered from loss, but there was no denying that it was a good thing in the same light.

"I thought that we had an understanding. Why are you down here?" Bruce asked, shifting his gaze to her. No matter what he did, there was always such immense power behind it. He was the commander of the room, even in the presence of Superman.

"I...I'm sorry...I just...I don't think that your concept of me staying up there like a princess locked in a tower makes sense," Breana shot back, rocky at first, but then with the same ownership of power front and center. 

"Dear god, are the two of you related?" Barry asked with wide eyes that expressed a mixture of fear based emotions. 

Bruce and Breana locked eyes with each other. There were some very strange similarities between the two of them, that much they couldn't deny. It was possible they shared a bloodline. It was not as if Bruce had had the time to run any tests of that caliber on her DNA. None of that changed the fact that they were from different earths. 

Breana shook off the previous question, holding her hand out for the man in front of her. "Hello, my name is Breana Davenport, it is a pleasure to meet you,"

He accepted the greeting. "The pleasure is all mine, Breana," He replied, kissing the top of her hand. "The name is Barry, Barry Allen."

She was pretty sure that she was going to like him.

***

"William...what makes you think that you are free to defy me?" The heavy accent whispered the words so seductively into Billy's ear that he immediately felt paralyzed. But, that was very much the intention.

He could hardly lift a finger and barely remember what he had intended to say next. The weight of the other man's body pressing into his, hands pinning him down at the wrists. It was terribly inconvenient that he found the tan skin and dark eyes so damn appealing.

"I..." He couldn't even muster the words to resist, despite doing his best to think about anything other than the sexy creature with the talented tongue.

"William," And, he didn't even want to get started on the way that this god of a man said his name. How dare he say it with such emphasis and drawn out syllables that gave it such a desirable sound?

"Aa...ahh," The release of his wrist meant those long fingers were free to do work elsewhere and further distract him from the task at hand. "Wait, stop, stop, please?"

Adam leaned back on his knees, eyes scanning Billy's body for a sign of weakness, or something. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Billy nodded. "Yes, yes...really, well, no, not really, I would love to see where this was going, but Bruce Wayne would prefer we arrived sooner, rather than later."

"Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Why is it we are always at the beck and call of Bruce Wayne? What has Bruce Wayne ever done for me that would make me want to answer his call?" Adam grumbled.

"That is the attitude that forced me into an awkward conversation with the man in the first place. While I am not sure what, he said that whatever is going on has something to do with the Rock of Eternity, which, to me, sounds like a pretty damn good reason for us to at least hear him out." Billy explained.

Adam crossed his arms, his irritation ever present with the small electrical charges circling around his arms. "You are so very lucky I enjoy your company,"

Billy got up, grabbing his shirt off the ground and pulling it over his head. "Ha. Is that what you also say to him?"

Adam's eyes grew wide. "What are you implying?"

"That the two of you hotheaded, clad in black, deep voiced sociopaths hate fuck whenever you are together. That's always been the rumor. Just saying. Not that it is true or anything. Just wondered if it might be why you are so defensively awful towards him."

Adam didn't say another word, which was somehow worse than any attempts he could have made to defend himself. He was not about to admit to it. He never let Billy have anything that easily.

"Alright, fine, it is cool. We aren't exclusive. I knew that when I got into whatever this is. I was just curious. Really. Dammit. Superman is his little slave boy now anyways, I'd imagine that they are in a similar position. Whatever."

Adam chuckled. "Let's go, would not want us to be any more late,"

***

Bruce continued to apologize for everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours as if Breana had been beating him up over it. That was just not the case. Not that she thought she was capable of taking down the Batman, because that was not the case, either.

He was now sitting across from her at the infamous table. It was covered now, too harsh a reminder of all that the team had been through, but he still knew it was there, hiding beneath. Just as Clark did. He tried not to think about it while they waited for the good doctor to call them back. Leslie had to have been good for something. 

As far as Bruce was concerned, this was one hundred percent Barry's fault. He was so fantastic at putting ideas into people's heads. 

"How much longer?" Breana asked, breaking the silence.

Bruce checked the time, sighing. "I was under the impression that it should not have taken nearly as long as it currently has. Perhaps, I will call her if there is no news in the next few minutes."


	3. These Violent Delights

This time, Brother Eye had failed them. The living lightning arrived undetected by even the strongest supercomputer. Just as the kingdom was invisible to all, but the advanced radar systems located in the batcave. The doors opened, Billy Batson practically stumbling through the door with Black Adam gracefully walking in behind him, smirk blessed across his uniquely attractive face. 

Breana and Bruce looked up at the two men who had entered unannounced. Billy was one thing, an over the top good guy type, with big blue eyes and brown hair. Could have just as easily been a Hal Jordan or a Clark Kent type. His power was obvious, he was strong and had a rather intense gaze, despite his cliched good looks, but there was just something about him that caused him to lack anything exceptionally memorable. 

Black Adam, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. The man was basically gliding, even when his feet were actually touching the ground. He was tall and broad, with dark skin and dark hair, even darker eyes. Breana had never seen anyone quite like him before. For all of the beauty that she had seen in Barry Allen before, this man somehow managed to top it. She hadn't even heard him speak yet, but she already knew that his voice was going to be just as impressive as the rest of him. 

She had to force herself to look away from him when his eyes finally met hers, seemingly capable of looking inside her and right through her. A shiver ran down her spine and she swore that the corners of his mouth turned up in that moment, sparks appearing in his eyes that appeared blue like the lightning on her earth. She was completely overwhelmed by his presence and she didn't know why.

"Adam, William, so nice of you to finally join us," Bruce said, rising to his feet with his hand out in greeting. Billy accepted the handshake, Adam's arms remained crossed and very slightly electrically charged.

"Hmpf," Adam rolled his eyes, taking a step back.

Billy glanced up at Adam, who was abusing his ability to levitate in order to appear taller than Bruce. Even if the rumors weren't true, there was definitely something odd about the way he chose to interact with the founding member of the Justice League, disbanded or not. 

"That's the girl Cold pulled through the portal? What are you going to do with her?" Billy asked, turning his attention towards Breana. 

Bruce looked down at the ground, scuffing his feet against the grate of the floor. "She is. A product of Davenport Industries and a kidnapping. She has an intriguing story, to say the very least, but I'd say that I have only managed to scratch the very surface. There is more to her then even I understand. Cold brought her to me for a reason, I have yet to find out what that is, but I will."

"She has a connection to the Rock of Eternity, no?" Adam finally spoke directly to Bruce, deciding finally that he was worthy of his attention.

"Indeed, indirectly, through her family. The Davenport family has tried once before to take possession of the rock, and despite her being from a different earth, the narrative seems to be the same. They wish to harness the power."

"What the hell are they trying to do that for?"

"As it turns out her uncles have chosen to conspire against her, against all of us, in order to create a new era of bionics. Breana's was captured as a young girl, where she eventually discovered that those who remained in the darkness, continuing to alter her further, were on the payroll of Davenport Industries."

Breana interrupted the conversation. "If they can manage to understand how the rock words, with or without its defenders, it is clear that they will attempt to harness the power of the rock in order to finally take on the World's Finest."

This time Breana was certain that Adam's eyes were brightened by the blue sparks. It had to have been some manifestation of his power. And, those brightened eyes were locked onto hers with a great deal of intensity. He was mesmerizing, and typically, she did not go for men who were probably a few centuries older than she was.

"I will protect the Rock of Eternity with William, at all costs, but I believe that we need to have a plan of action against any forces that dare to come up against us," Adam's heavy accent shone through above everything else, only continuing to drive Breana crazy.

"I agree. We need to work together on this. I have already considered..." Bruce stopped. His phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, quickly answering the call and walking away, out of earshot.

Adam rolled his eyes again.

Breana sat on top of the table, knees pulled up to her chest. Adam approached her, reaching out to run a finger along one of the scars. His touch felt like electricity, it probably was. She shuddered on contact, glancing up at him, enamored by his eyes, lost in his smile.

"You have many scars, some inflicted by your own hand, I know of a grand wizard who could heal them, rid you from the burden they bare on your beautiful porcelain skin,"

She felt her face flush, because this strange man had that effect on him. "I want to keep them. They may not look the best, but they are a reminder of everything that I have been through, a way to remember where I came from so that I never go down such a dark road again. Thank you though."

"I think I understand," He said quietly, rolling up his sleeve to reveal two scars of his own from deep wounds on his lower arm.

"Thank you,"

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "It is amazing to see such confidence and strength, such courage in someone so young. It has been a long time since I have seen such a thing."

Bruce walked back over to the three. His hand was on his forehead. He swallowed hard. "Breana, can you please come with me for a moment?"

"Can't I just stay here?"

"I need to speak with you privately,"

"Is it really so bad for you to just say what you need to say here?"

"I would rather not,"

"Why? We are not in bad company."

"Because I would rather not tell you this in front of them," Bruce sighed.

"Why though?"

"Stop acting like a child. This is not up for discussion. Please follow me."

Breana shook her head, crossing her arms in a similar fashion to Adam who had remained close beside her. "No,"

"Fine. You want to act like this, be my guest. I just thought that you might have wanted to process this information in private."

"Just spit it out already," Adam commanded.

"Breana, despite the fact that you grew up on that earth where Captain Cold found you, you were born on this one. There are elements in your blood that are only found on this earth. They coded you with 0219 as your connection to me. We are related, Breana. I don't know why you were taken, but I am certain that it is our shared bloodline that caused their initial interest in you." Bruce explained.

"You got all that from a blood test?" Breana asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Negative. I had Clark doing additional research when I suspected that there was more to what you even knew about your childhood." 

"Oh," She mumbled, everything from the earth that she thought was her own came rushing back to her. The pain that she had gone through, it all crashed into her. Marcus. Her brother. Her parents, that obviously were not really her parents. This was almost too much for her to handle. Bruce was right, she needed to process, if it was even possible. 

She began to twitch, just a little, alerting Adam who was still right beside her. Her energy had a strange effect on him.

Then everything went black.


	4. To Dream of Luck in Color

"Ooh, goody, I think she's wakin' up!" A squeaky female voice shouted excitedly, and very, very loudly. 

Breana slowly opened her eyes. She inhaled, the scent of firewood burning filling her lungs. She wondered if she was dead, or, if she had been dreaming and now she had managed to make it back to the earth she had spent most of her life on. 

"YAY! Lil Bats is awake!" The same voice shouted, incredibly close to her face.

"Lil Bats?" Breana said the words with confusion, looking around for any sign of Bruce or Clark, or Adam.

"Yeah, get it? I called ya lil bats because you might be Bats' daughter er somthin'." The woman with the squeaky voice said, tossing her head with a laugh and making her colored pigtails whip around.

"Ah...okay?" Breana mumbled.

Bruce grabbed the woman by the back of her jacket, easily lifting her off of the ground. "Get it together, Quinn, I don't need you scaring her right now, don't put any more nonsense into her head."

"But, I didn't say anything that wasn't true,"

"Let's...let's just call it a night...Breana and I have a lot to talk about, but now is not the time, and this time what I say will be respected." Bruce grumbled in the most brooding tone possible. 

He left Breana and the woman in the room all alone. And, it had only been two minutes since Breana had woken up.

"So, what's yer real name since it obviously isn't really Lil Bats??!!" 

"Breana Daven...you know what, no, it is just Breana."

"Just Breana, eh? Alright, I can get behind that. The name is Harley Quinn or Harleen, whichever you prefer. I prefer Harley, but for someone as sweet as you, dollface, I'd accept just hey."

Breana chuckled. This woman might have actually been crazy. 

***

Bruce couldn't believe how tired he was. He wasn't usually this exhausted. This was a new kind of drained feeling. He hated it. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Nothing in the past could have even come close to this, couldn't have prepared him for this madness.

He crashed down onto the bed, resisting the urge to pull a pillow over his head. 

Clark leaned up on his shoulder, watching Bruce's chest heave with his heavy breathing. "What's wrong, love?"

Bruce's eyes widened, head turning towards the kryptonian. "Love?"

"Yes, I called you that because I love you, and I want to know what is wrong with you because I care about you."

"Damn, you are adorable," Bruce whispered, kissing Clark on the cheek. "And, there is nothing wrong, not really. I would just like one year to go by where I did not acquire additional family members that I didn't know about."

"That's right, you ran a DNA test on Breana with Leslie. Is she your daughter? She looks like she could be your daughter."

"That would have been the most logical explanation, considering that I have Damien and the way that I found out about him, but no, she is not my daughter."

"Oh, then how is she related to you?"

"If I told you, you would think that I was crazy,"

"Try me, I'm already a little bit crazy, I am pretty sure that there is nothing that you can say that will top anything I've said or done."

***

"Adam?? Adam, are you listening to me?" Billy asked his sometimes enemy, sometimes lover, hoping that he would get some sort of a response. Especially considering how much he had actually said to the man.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair, other hand positioned in such an effortlessly strange way that it covered half of his face. He still didn't make a sound with even his breath barely registering any noise.

"Adam, what the heck?!" Billy shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Adam's face.

Adam caught Billy by the wrist, grip so tight that Billy was sure that his wrist was on the verge of crushing beneath the god like strength. "Did you need something, William?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, your attention. I have been trying to talk to you for at least the last thirty minutes."

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah! It is really annoying when I am basically having a conversation with myself. You couldn't even be bothered to nod."

"I am sorry, William," 

Billy grumbled. He couldn't handle the way that Adam said his name. The accent did things to him that he couldn't explain. It was so hard to be mad at someone when they were so incredibly attractive. 

Adam grabbed Billy by the back of the head and pulled him into a lusty kiss, yanking his body on top of his. They were far from home, but at least they had this. 

"You're horrible," Billy mumbled between breaths as Adam's lips trailed down his neck, paying special attention to all of the right spots. 

Adam chuckled against Billy's skin, making him shudder. "Your body seems to think otherwise,"

Billy ran his hands down the muscles of Adam's back. He wanted to feel bare skin and the fabric of the older man's shirt was hindering him. He needed this to keep his mind off of the million and one other things that could have easily ruined his day. Adam's touch was an altogether brilliantly amazing experience, the rest was just an added bonus.

***

Breana couldn't wrap her head around why Bruce would leave her with Harley. The woman was infamous on the earth she grew up on for being a crazy mastermind who ran a large percentage of Gotham's underground. It was pretty easy to see that there were undertones of the same type of crazy in this earth's version of her, but most of insanity had thankfully been played down.

Still, she couldn't wrap her head around it. If it was for protection, there were definitely some better alternatives in his current team's roster. If it was to keep her company, she would have much rather chosen who she had to spend time with herself. And, she certainly had someone in mind.

She positioned herself in a way that gave her the best view of the room. In theory she would be able to see anything and everything that was going on. It was hard for her to trust someone that she had only just met, even more so when said someone has colored pigtails and a squeaky voice.

"Lil Bats!!! Do ya want somethin' to eat?" Harley asked, breaking the silence.

Breana shook her head. She had to much going on in her head to think about fulfilling any basic needs, despite that she was very much hungry. There was also the fact that she did not want to accept any food from this strange woman.

"But ya gotta eat somethin'! Gotta keep ya nice and strong so that you can help with the eternity protection."

"The Rock of Eternity protection?"

"Yeah, that, duh,"

Breana rolled her eyes. It was only getting harder to understand why Bruce felt the need to do this to her. He must have been dead tired to make such a poor judgement call. 

Harley sat as close as she possibly could to Breana, making her instantly uncomfortable. "So, what'll it be?"

"I really don't want anything,"

The woman's hand ran up the side of Breana's leg. She wasn't sure if it was intended to be sexual, but the way it felt made it seem that way. When it happened for a second time she figured that it was safe to assume it was meant to be something. This was all very strange.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't want to make Ol' Bats angry because you weren't eating and staying healthy, now, would ya?" Harley asked.

"Fine! Fine! If it will get you to move away from me I will eat whatever you bring to me. It is fine!" Breana shouted, undertones of a long lost growl beneath the surface.

"Geez...got his temper too," Harley muttered under her breath before leaving the room.

She was actually one hundred percent alone now. She looked around the room, taking in the serenity of it. It sort of felt like home.


	5. Can't Fight Back When We've All Lost Track

The morning brought a temporary peace for all that had been called to the manor, and to those who resided in it normally. It was just past noon when the last of the inhabitants, which of course was legendary night owl, Bruce, had requested that everyone convene in the large, elegant dining area that was typically reserved for large parties. He arranged for Alfred to put name cards on each place setting, as he had spent over an hour determining who was best to sit near each other.

He sat at the head of the table, hands in a steeple, already dressed far better than anyone else could have even dreamed of and he had only been awake for an hour and a half. It was no wonder that he was always exhausted, he always had to look good, in black. 

There was a few moments of confusion once everyone had managed to make it into the room, all attempting to read the small cards that told them where to be seated, despite Bruce not saying a single word. He simply watched them with a level of fascination, waiting for them to figure out what was going on without his assistance. It was this, and nothing more, that seemed to be providing him with his daily entertainment.

A fact that was only deemed more interesting when his guests realized that he had placed Clark farther away from him then Adam, and had also chosen to keep Billy away from the Egyptian, as well. 

After everyone was seated, there were soft whispered among the group. Bruce had still not spoken a word. 

There was still one empty seat at the table, the one thing that was on everyone's minds. It was missing a place card, but it was set up like all of the rest. An intriguing detail for all to ponder.

Bruce cleared his throat, leaning forward on his elbows. "I am more apt to explain what is going on if I can have your full and undivided attention,"

No one dared to make another sound, almost cowering at the command in Bruce's voice. Adam scoffed, but that was to be expected.

"Thank you. As you can see, I needed all of you in the same room at the same time away from the batcave. Times have changed. We all know that this world is not what it used to be, especially with the addition of the portal and the technology of Brother Eye. We live in a world where our secrets are not our own, and because of this, all further instruction will be delivered from this room. It is perhaps the last place I can guarantee one hundred percent safety and confidentiality." Bruce began.

"What is going on?" Barry asked, taking a sip of the water that was in front of him. 

"I've been informed that there was an attempted hack on Brother Eye yesterday evening. Diana and Hal are currently looking into it further. It has also been discovered that someone has bugged the cave, multiple areas. I already have my suspicions on who has done that, as well. If it makes any of you feel any better about the situation, the person in question is not seated at this table, however, they have a connection to almost each and every one of you. As you can see, that is why we will not have any more meetings from the central hub, at least not until I can bring this threat down."

"It was someone who had access to all levels, then? The hack and the bugging are related?" Clark asked, eyes darting over to Breana.

"That is correct. A fact that I am dealing with quite separately. Everyone's clearance, except for my own, has been removed temporarily as to avoid further disruption. I am not doing this to offend anyone, but I have deemed this necessary until everything has been settled."

"He thinks it was me," Breana half mumbled, sitting to the left of Bruce, definitely in his earshot, but just as easily in the earshot of the others, most of whom had the advanced hearing to catch on.

Bruce turned towards Clark, who was to the direct right of Adam. "Breana is not part of the attack. That much I know for certain. Please do not assume that I have overlooked her possible lack of innocence simply because her and I share a bloodline. This is not an accusation that you should be making."

"Bruce, I am just considering the fact that she is the newest addition to the group. Everyone else has had ample opportunity to do something like this prior to this point. She shows up and suddenly the security of the cave and Brother Eye has been threatened? I do not like jumping to that conclusion, but what else am I supposed to think?"

"The hack as been underway for quite some time, yesterday evening was the first time that I was not able to stop it with traditional methods. Breana is not involved. I believe I made that clear when I initially spoke. The bugging was recent, that is something that I have yet to understand how it happened. I blame myself for not noticing it earlier."

Clark rose from his seat, walking over to the head of the table where Bruce was. He went behind the chair and wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders, leaning his head against his. "I trust you and your judgement, I apologize,"

"No need for that, I understand where you are coming from," Bruce whispered, patting Clark's arm. He hated that Clark felt free enough, confident enough to touch him in front of other people. He had never been the same. He never would be. "You are free to be seated,"

"Might I suggest that this was the work of Captain Cold and associates?" Barry suggested, leaning back in his chair, foot propped on a leg, ever the cocky speedster. A mildly endearing trait.

"Cyborg has been hacked before. Have you considered that possibility?" Clark asked, returning to his seat with all eyes on him.

"Indeed I have, among other scenarios,"

There was a momentary silence following the acceptance that Bruce was handling it. He still had more to say, but he gave them a second to process what was the most concerning topic of his agenda. 

"Breana's interface should be temporarily shut down to avoid potential interference from those who wish to harm us. Certainly she is susceptible to the same level of attack that other computers are." Black Adam added to the conversation, surprising Bruce who thought that he wasn't paying attention at all.

"That could have unwanted effects on her, depending on the method used," Bruce told him.

"It makes sense. I should have the computer components shut down. It will take an extreme power to restart them again, but it is for the greater good."

"And what of your brother?" Bruce asked, "Your twin brother?"

Breana's jaw dropped. "Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him in such a long time."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. He remains on the earth you were taken from, with little hope of making it to this earth any time soon." Bruce explained.

"Oh..."

Alfred entered the room with the assistance of another member of the manor staff, placing a meal in front of each person sitting at the table, including the place that was still unoccupied. This lead to further questions about the identity of the person who was not sitting in the empty seat.

"Why is that seat empty?" Barry finally asked, the only one sitting at the table with the guts to actually voice the words out loud.

"Isn't that the question of the hour?" Billy said quietly, uttering his first words in the entire conversation.

The corners of Bruce's mouth turned upwards, bordering on the side of being devilish in his grin. "Fancy that,"

"Care to tell us what is going on?" Clark asked.

"Send him in, at once,"  Bruce announced, loud enough for anyone on the other side of the door to hear.

The main doors to the dining room opened, allowing the grand entry of the last person anyone could have expected to see. The tall man walked inside, eyes scanning those who were already seated.

"Welcome, Arthur, you have certainly sparked the interest of my team, it is good to have you with us. Your area of expertise will prove quite useful." Bruce told the blonde man who took a seat at the table near Harley.

"I have chosen to work with you for as long as our interests align, please do not exploit it." Arthur said, clenching his fist. "My trident is in my room, I've only left it there as a way to ease the minds of others."

"Very well, shall we begin?"

"We shall,"

***

"I will be able to restart your systems with my power, I believe that in the long run this will make you much stronger, these powers are from the gods, unlike anything else you will find," Adam told Breana after she had been discharged with a shock from the living lightning. "For now, you must be careful, you are still strong, but your powers have been greatly diminished."

Breana nodded, feeling strangely human for the first time in years. She wasn't fighting for control over the bionics that ran most of her body. She was just herself. "I know, I knew going into this what it meant, I am okay,"

"You're an amazing creature," Adam whispered, brushing the back of his index finger against her cheek.

"You are far more kind then you let on, I can see it in your eyes,"

"Eyes can lie,"

"But yours don't, I can tell,"

"What a confident thing to say? The assumptions you make are hardly grounded in fact." He chuckled, taking a step away.

"Maybe you just want everyone to see you are this impossibly strong leader, one who rivals the strength of Superman, which may be true, but the act of being tyrannical only takes you so far. What sort of tyrant jumps at the chance to protect his people at all costs, what kind of tyrant assists the world's greatest detective in his efforts to save the world?"

"You imply too much, young one, and what of this do you know?"

Breana grabbed the bottom of Adam's untucked button up shirt and yanked him back towards her. "You favor your facade because you don't want to be perceived as weak, but I see through it. I knew from the moment you showed me your scars."

"I could kill you,"

"Who is to say that I could not kill you?"

Adam pressed his forehead against hers. "I would not suggest you test the limits of your safety, do not flirt with danger you are unprepared for,"

"Try me," Breana let the words come out of her mouth without thinking about the consequences. She was completely lost in his dark eyes, the warmth of his skin, his voice, the way his chest moved with each and every breath. He was so incredibly different from anyone she had ever met before, he was so much more than Black Adam.

Adam pushed himself away from her, clearly struggling to keep from doing something that he might have ultimately came to regret. He shook it off, needing to remove himself from the close proximity to the beautiful, young girl.

Barry opened the door, not bothering to knock. "Bre...ana...Adam?"

"I was just leaving, do not mind my presence," Adam told him, using this as the easiest escape from the room, ultimately irritating Breana.

Barry used this as his opening. 


	6. Killer Likes Candy

"Bruce? Bruce?" Breana called, looking for her long lost relative, who she still did not understand the connection to. 

He dropped down on the ground in front of her. She glanced up the sky trying to figure out where he could have come from, but with no luck. This was the first time that she had seen him in the batsuit since their first encounter. The tech of the suit really was something to marvel at, and despite the mass of a human that Clark was, it was clear that Bruce was just as muscular, and possibly larger in size.

"You wanted something?" 

"Where? Where on earth did you come from?"

"The batwing, it is set on autopilot to return to its hangar,"

"Ah, of course, should have guessed," She chuckled, nervously. "I really wanted to speak with you alone, about Danny, and Marcus, hell, I didn't even tell you about Danny and yet, somehow, you knew. How did you know?"

Bruce looked down at the ground, lips pursed, trying hard to think of the best thing to say. "Breana, I did not want to tell you this in front of the others, and for good reason. Danny is already here. He initiated the attack on Brother Eye. The Davenport family has manipulated him into doing their bidding. I fear it might be too late for him. Ironically, Captain Cold bringing you to me actually saved you from making the trip through the portal with your captors. Perhaps, in him doing so, also saving me and my team from being attacked head on and not being able to fight back. With you on our side, I think we will stand a chance, even with your primary software systems on hold. Adam was right."

"He...he's here? He...really? We have to save him, we have to at least try." Breana said, voice cracking as the emotions began to overwhelm her, much stronger than before. She really was more human this way.

"We can try, but first and foremost, is the protection of us. I may not have had the chance to know you when I was growing up, but I have you now. I won't let anything happen to you. That much I can promise you."

"When you were growing up? Wh-what do you mean?" She stumbled on thoughts as images she never understood ran through her mind, things that her parents, and then her captors, had always told her to ignore. She couldn't do that anymore.

"Breana, on this earth you were born in the year 1967, and for whatever reason, the way that the time moved on the earth you were taken to, your aging slowed drastically, which explains why the Bruce Wayne of that earth was still practically a child. You are supposed to be five years older than I am now, which obviously you are not. You are my sister."

"Daniel your brother, then?"

"Unfortunately this is not the case, I understand that the two of you were raised together, but as far as I am aware, there is no biological connection between the two of you. I know that is probably not what you wanted to hear, but the fact remains the same. Just as it is true that my...our parents never once informed me of any other siblings I might have had that were missing." Bruce explained, hating the look on Breana's face. 

"What does this mean? Is he actually a Davenport? What is going on?"

"I wish I knew more, but as of right now, I do not. I do know that I will be placing you under guarded protection until it is safe to reboot all of your bionics. I just have yet to decide which member of my team will be looking after you, however, I will keep you updated."

"If I can sway you in any direction, keep the name Black Adam in your head when making that decision," 

Bruce raised his eyebrows, an action that was shielded by his cowl. "Interesting choice,"

"Is it though?"

"Hmm...perhaps not,"

Barry came out the front door of the manor, looking for Breana. "Are you coming?"

She turned around in his direction. "Just a minute,"

"Are you certain you don't wish to have Barry keep you company?"

"I'm sure,"

***

When midnight finally rolled around, Bruce could not bare to keep still any longer. He had been on edge from the moment Brother Eye had been attacked, and now all he could think about was capturing Danny and putting a stop to all of the madness that was happening around him.

He stepped into the library, running his hands blindly along the spines of the many antique books the Wayne family had collected over the centuries. Multiple eras and different histories saved for use by future generations. There was a certain peace that came from it, leaving his mind at ease.

A light was switched on across the room, the dim light bulb revealing only the basic details of Aquaman's face. It seemed as if the peace had found him, too. 

Bruce was startled for a moment, locking eyes with the Atlantean immediately. "Can't sleep, Arthur?"

"I could say the same thing to you, why are you still awake?"

"It is rare that I sleep for any long period of time, anyways. Why are you still awake?" 

"Because there is too much to study, too much to learn, if we have to go to battle tomorrow, we will be horrifyingly unprepared to fight back," 

"I feel as though there will be nothing that can fully prepare us for what is coming, we have to take it one step at a time,"

"For someone known for such doom and gloom, you are quite optimistic,"

"I have to be, I'd be dead if I wasn't," Bruce laughed, reaching for one of the books on the desk. 

He skimmed through the pages quickly, unable to find what he was looking for in that few moments. He wanted to find any reason that he could to leave the room without any further discussion. He needed to go through the family records alone.

***

"Why are you so distracted? Bruce's presence throwing you off?" Billy laughed, running his fingers through Adam's silky, thick black hair. "Or did you have sex and now that is all that you can think about?"

Adam squinted. "When would such a thing have occurred? There has been hardly a moment I have spent here where I have not been near you, or by your side. I have not been alone with the man, nor made the effort to be alone with him. This is the farthest thing from my mind, I do not wish to be in that position with him, I never have."

"Are you admitting to past relations or are you saying that you have never had any?" Billy continued, stupidly wanting to know the truth, even though he was pretty sure that he was not going to be able to handle it, either way. 

"What is in the past is in the past? You are aware, as much as anyone else is, that Bruce and I do not get along. You can decide how to interpret the words I speak, I will not judge or argue with whatever you determine to be the truth."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know why you were so distracted. Babe, I'm sorry...really." Billy accepted defeat. He didn't want to continue to poke at the subject. The last thing that he wanted was to upset Adam completely. It was way too difficult to fight him.

"Do not apologize, William, only bring yourself to me," Adam's voice was rough and hot. His hand intertwined in Billy's shirt. "Show me your true worth,"

Billy palmed at Adam's crotch, running his hand along the bulge, making him moan. At least he knew he was good at this, he was fantastic at making the god like man crumble beneath his touch, lost to the rhythm of such well timed movements. 

Billy looped his fingers in the waistband of Adam's pants, working them down past his hips and down to his ankles. He leaned back on his knees, amazed at what he was looking at, as he always was. There was something so magnificent about Adam's body. He was so perfectly built, as if he had not been a human at birth, but rather carved by the gods that gave him his power.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Billy mumbled. 

Adam placed a finger against Billy's lips. "Such words, you must think so highly of yourself. Do you remember the first time we met? Young Billy Batson, alone and afraid, unable to speak without the wizard's powers, an interesting champion. I remember what you were like. Do you remember what I was like?"

Billy shook his head, running his hands along the length of Adam's body. "I can't say that I do,"

Adam grabbed Billy by the waist. He flipped him over onto his back, crawling up to his level, catching him in a lip lock. "Let me give you a much needed refresher,"

***

The distress from everything that Bruce had said left Breana in a strange situation. She felt like she was capable of anything, despite having her systems disabled. Anything could have put her over the edge. There needed to be something that brought her back down. Her brain was dueling with equal amounts of madness. It was just a damn shame that she ended up dragging poor Barry Allen into this.

Barry had been relatively excited to spend time with Breana, finding her so incredibly interesting. Of course, he wasn't privy to the information that Bruce had given her before this encounter, but he could not have imagined that it was all that out of the ordinary. This was supposed to be his chance to really get a feel for the type of person that she was, to understand if they could be something more. 

Yet, for some reason, they were not having the best time conversationally. She was somewhere else. 

"Breana??"

 


	7. Dark and Terrifying Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the turning point, the mess.

There was something to be said about what a mixture of broken emotions bubbling up from another time, crushing down on every moment. All of the images that were running through her head left her speechless.

The way that Barry was moving his fingers left her breathless.

They were clothed and they hadn't spoken in twenty minutes, but the way his hands had touched her was enough to drive her mad. And, enough to make her want to take this further. They didn't even have to make eye contact. 

Barry kissed her. It was out of the blue. It had taken her by such surprise that she had to keep her lip bitten afterwards and fist clenched to avoid punching him in the face. It wasn't that she actually wanted to punch him in the face, but that was what her knee jerk reaction had been. 

"I'm sorry, was that out of line?" Barry asked, instantly regretting not asking for permission like a gentleman. 

Breana shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I just...have some things in my past...they make me uncomfortable in these sorts of situations. I'm sorry."

"Oh,"

"You are a good kisser, though, if that makes a difference," She chuckled lightheartedly.

"Then...perhaps, could I kiss you again, sometime? Maybe right now?"

Breana nodded, small smile across her porcelain skinned face, amazed that he was now waiting for her lead.

Barry placed both of his hands on her face, pulling her close. Their lips met, softly at first, deepening as the trust opened up between them. It was strangely beautiful.

Barry pulled away. "Are you sure that you want to keep doing this? We barely know each other. I'm...I...I tried to talk to you, before, but you've been a little on the unresponsive side."

"I have a lot on my mind, it isn't intentional, but I really want to see where this is going, really. What more is there for us to know? My name is Breana, yours is Barry. I am a bionic hybrid prototype hero, you are the Flash." She chuckled.

"Alright, I'll bite,"

"Hopefully," The word left her lips in such a sinful way, even in the way it sounded. Never had such a word taken on that sound.

Barry crawled down onto the floor in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips, grabbing tightly, yanking her forward. He nuzzled against her inner thigh, sparks shooting up her legs into her very center. He was going to take his time, agonizingly slow as he teased her in all of the best ways. She could already feel it, but she wasn't sure that she was up for it.

She unbuttoned her pants, leaning forward to aid Barry in the careful removal of them. Her body was already covered in a light, shimmery sweat, breathing changing with the anticipation that was building. 

"Damn," He said under his breath, unprepared for her to take such action, to show such dominance.

A stroke of wickedness enhanced her smile as she slid the rest of the fabric that was in the way down. Barry moved in, spreading the beautiful young woman's legs further apart. 

His eyes widened, looking like a kid in a candy store. He kissed his way up her legs. His tongue ran along her slit. He pressed his tongue in, lapping at her until she began to cry out. She grabbed him by the hair, holding him at bay. It felt good, but this was not what she was in this for.

"Why don't you come up here and show me what you are really worth?" She said with her eyebrows raised, one hand running down the side of Barry's face. 

"Are you sure?" Barry asked, flicking his tongue out one last time, feeling like he had unfinished business between Breana's legs.

She nodded, yanking him upwards. She pulled him into a deep, lusty kiss, biting down on his bottom lip when it finally ended. Her hands were immediately back in his hair, wanting him so damn badly. Her lips explored his neck, tasted his collar bone. She bucked her hips up to him, grinding against him, with every intention of making him moan.

He reached down in between Breana's legs, fingers quickly finding her clit. He moved in a circular motion to create perfectly timed moans. Her head tipped back as she began to rotate her hips. She said his name in a whisper, over and over, never quite getting enough. He took the hint, sliding two of his fingers inside of her, thrusting them deep into her tight hole. His fingers curled up, hitting just the right spot. 

"Harder..." She mumbled under her breath, eyes closed. She tried to imagine that she was somewhere else, not on this earth, not in this manor, but she couldn't. Every thrust of Barry's fingers only managed to bring her back into her harsh reality. "...please..."

Barry responded by doing just that. He continued to work his fingers in ways that left her completely amazed. He had such talent behind his fingers, and of course, he was the fastest man alive, his body did tend to vibrate a little, especially when aroused.

Breana unbuttoned Barry's pants, shoving her hand down them before he even realized what was going on. He tried to pull her hand away, but her strength in that moment was close to matching his. High off the white hot euphoria, she ran her fingers through the wetness without a second thought. She quickly found her way to his opening, sliding her finger in the same way that she would have done to herself, a light little tease. 

Barry's eyes were open as wide as possible, watching Breana accept what she was actually doing. The feeling of her finger inside of him was weakening him in the knees, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Suddenly, Breana's eyes shot open, sinking into what was happening once and for all. Her gaze met Barry's, unsure of how she felt about what she felt, and completely unsure of how she didn't notice this before. It was not as if she hadn't made any contact with the lower half of his body, yet somehow that had not been enough to tell her his truth.

She knew there was no time to hesitate. She had a choice, and the longer that she continued to touch him, the more obvious it became what choice she was going to ultimately make. She still definitely wanted him and his deliciously talented fingers.

She managed to work Barry's pants off completely. Her heart was racing, anxiety and anticipation battling each other for the winning spot. She added a finger into him, making him gasp. He was very much turned on, and that only served to turn her on even more. She pulled both of her fingers out, tasting him on her skin. She could get used to this.

Barry continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, alternating the rhythm to throw her into an orgasm. She decided to do the same, thumb rubbing right over his enlarged clit every time that her fingers went in. 

Her entire core felt like it was on fire. With every agonizing thrust she felt herself getting closer. Her back arched up when he finally hit the most over sensitive part of her. She called out his name as her release took her over, legs shaking and breathing erratic. 

Barry kept going until she had collapsed, her chest still heaving as she caught her breath. He watched her, so incredibly lovely in the afterglow. They were going to have to have a conversation, but for now, this was all that they needed.

When her strength had partially returned to normal, she did everything she could to move Barry onto his back. She shoved her hand back in between his legs, wanting to do for him what he had just done for her. And, she knew that he was already so close. She quickly regained her confidence, thrusting her fingers inside as he moaned and cried out for more. Their eyes were locked onto each other the entire time, through blown pupils and tears building, ever so incredible. 

One last time, she curled her fingers into him, hitting every spot on the inside while paying special attention to his throbbing clit. She had him.

"Fuck...Bre...ffuck..." Barry said through gritted teeth, orgasm coming over him in waves as his body spasmed and all of the blood seemed to rush to his head. He grabbed a hold of Breana by the hair, catching her in a kiss. "Thank you,"

She nodded, getting a sense that there was someone standing outside the door. Their presence, if it was legitimate, made her uneasy, but she tried not to show it. She sat up, grabbing her pants off of the floor. If someone did come in, she was going to at least attempt to appear presentable. The same could not be said for Barry, who was still lying with his legs slightly spread, both hands behind his head. 

Her silence killed what should have been a beautiful moment. She walked over to the door, trying to get a read off of who could have been on the other side. Their energy was as white hot as anything, not angry, but disappointed. Knuckles had rapped against the wood, she was sure of it, but there hadn't been an attempt past the first. 

"Breana, uh, is something wrong?" Barry asked, sitting up.

She shook her head. "No, not really, why do you ask?"

"Because you are across the room next to the door when you should be lying here with me, we clearly have some stuff to talk about,"

"The fact that you and I have the same parts doesn't bug me, what bugs me is that I didn't find out until I stuck my hand down your pants. Kind of crazy. I never would have believed you, if that makes any difference, at least, until I saw for myself."

"...I tried to talk to you..."

There was an actual knock at the door this time. Breana startled, but she couldn't avoid opening. She felt drawn to it. 

Barry quickly pulled up his pants, not wanting to out himself to anyone else. He hadn't exactly been prepared to out himself to Breana as it was.

"Who's there?" Breana called.

"It is Adam, can I come in?"

Breana looked back at Barry. She had no idea what to do about Barry, but she knew that she had to see what Adam wanted. She quickly slipped out the door, coming face to face with the egyptian ruler. "Or I can come out here?"

"This works, as well,"

"What did you need?"

He inhaled deeply, dark eyes almost black. His hand reached around her throat, just enough pressure to keep her from moving as he pushed her against the door. "I cannot stop thinking about you...the things you said to me,"

"Oh?" Her heart fluttered. She was in the balance, it would have been so easy for him to crush her with the weight of his hand right then and there. It was strangely exciting. 

And, he kissed her. Hard, taking her breath away.


	8. Let it Be

"Can we talk about this later, I really am very tired, I had just gotten into bed when you knocked," Breana lied, trying her best to hide the fact that she was so nervous she could have cried. It was insane for her to think about, it was such a strange life that she was beginning to lead. 

Adam nodded, giving in rather easily. "Yes, of course, forgive me for interrupting your rest, I should get back to my room. Would not want William to wonder where I am."

"Right," She added, as if it all made perfect sense. In reality, all she wanted to do was remind him that he and William shared a room, and were in some sort of relationship. But, the last thing she wanted to do with Barry in her room was anger the god-like man and cause him to bust down her door. It shouldn't have bothered her, she was allowed to have any company that she liked, but there was something about it all that bothered her.

Adam walked down the hall of the manor. Breana waited until she could no longer see him before going back inside. Everything had begun to sink in. There was so much more to all of this. So much more.

She locked eyes with Barry, a sudden rage filling every ounce of her body as she approached him. This was not the way that she wanted this to go, but it was very clear that she was past the point of no return. She was angry and upset, but she wasn't so sure that she was upset with him. 

"Breana?" Barry said her name, hoping to break her violent gaze. "What did Black Adam want?"

"Apparently, he likes my company. He wants to be my friend, as well. He is strangely open and honest with me, trying to build trust. Did you know that it is hard for me to trust someone? Very difficult, indeed. I've suffered, unlike anyone has suffered. I've been kidnapped, thrown through multiverse portals, ripped from one reality and thrown into the next. I just found out that I have a younger brother who is older than I am, and a twin brother who isn't even related to me. My fiance was killed..." She choked up, thinking of Marcus, her soul mate, her one true love, picturing his face. "My biological parents are dead, I've never even gotten the chance to know them, to know anything about them besides their names. I don't even know if Breana is my real name! And, then there is you! You have this insane secret, one that you didn't tell me. There was plenty of opportunity to tell me, and you can accept that or deny it all that you want! But I am right! Not telling someone is like lying by omission! Did you think that I wouldn't find out!? How could I have not found out!? It is bad enough that I got so lost, so caught up in the moment that I couldn't react the way that I wanted to! I didn't have time to process! I know that your life has been difficult or you would not be the person that I see standing before me, but that does not change the fact that I deserved better! I deserve better! I couldn't tell you what I thought about the whole thing because if I did then I would have been the bad guy in the situation...fuck..."

Barry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Breana, you know that I wanted to tell you, I really did,"

"THEN FUCKING TELL ME NOW! TELL ME LIKE YOU WANTED TO! TELL ME! TELL ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OR DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LOOK AT ME AGAIN!" Breana's voice hit screaming levels without a skip of a beat. The rage that had been built up for so long came out like fire from her lungs, boiling over until she could hardly breathe. Too many times she had felt that she had been taken advantage of. Too many times this sort of thing happened to her. 

And yet, she still couldn't find it in her heart to be legitimately upset with Barry. He was scared and alone, just like she was. He had probably been terrified when she touched him, worried about what she would say or if she would run away in fear. 

"Let it be, Breana," He said quietly, remaining as calm as could be.

She sighed, knees weakening as she felt like she was about to collapse down onto the floor. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but she was too damn broken to be saved now. Not even this sweet, adorable man in front of her that allowed her to get close to him could have stopped her descent into madness. She didn't think that she deserved better, but she knew that he did. 

"Get out," She mumbled, the first tears leaving her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Barry asked, certain that he didn't hear her right.

"Get out, now," She said, a bit louder this time.

"No...no, Bre..."

She shook her head. "GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" She screamed louder than she had the first time, crying harder than she thought she would, finally sinking down onto the perfectly polished hardwood floor. 

Barry ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at Breana, resisting the urge to help her back to her feet. He bit back a scream, swallowed back the tears. This was exactly why he didn't want to get into this situation. This was why he never got close to people. It always ended the same. 

He exited quietly, not slamming the door or even bothering to shut it. Just leaving her, alone with her thoughts, just as she had been so many times before.

***

Bruce had made several attempts at waking Breana in the morning. When he had walked by the her bedroom he had noticed her, curled up in a ball on the cold floor. He draped a blanket over her the first time, feeling incredibly brotherly towards her, needing to keep her safe and warm at all costs.

He returned to her a few hours later, still in the same position. He sat down on the floor beside her, moving her so her head was on his lap rather than the wood. He found himself waiting for her to stir for quite a while after, somehow only managing to wake her up by touching her hair. 

"Good morning," He whispered once her eyes were fully open. 

She slowly sat up, looking around the room for any sign of Barry. She figured that he was gone, but just in case. "Good morning?"

"Any particular reason that you were sleeping on the floor?" Bruce asked once she was definitely alert.

"Um..." She shook her head, hardly wanting to discuss what someone with super hearing would have obviously heard. In fact, she wondered if Clark had sent him in after hearing her argument with Barry. "No,"

"Good, I was worried, not too much longer and it will be the middle of the day. I was beginning to think that you were never waking up."

"Well...I am awake now,"

"Which is good, because you, Black Adam, and I all have work to do outside of Gotham," He explained vaguely.

"Why is it no one ever simply calls him Adam? That is his name isn't it? So much extra time is spent calling him Black Adam, as if that is the only part of his identity that anyone ever thinks about." She got defensive for no good reason at all. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I suppose I could call him Adam or Teth-Adam, whichever he prefers, but this is very much beside the point. We have work to do."

"Are we going to Kahndaq?"

"Yes, we are going to Kahndaq to set up what I have been told is completely unnecessary security devices near the Rock of Eternity. We are going to be prepared, regardless. I have not been able to keep an eye on Daniel as of late, and I will not be taking any chances where my family and my team is involved." 

"What is Kahndaq like?" The question came out in a very childlike way. She could not recall one being on the earth she was on, so there was a curiosity that would only be quelled by an actual visit to the kingdom that Adam ruled over. 

"I...um...you will find out soon enough, I guess," Bruce said, sounding unsure about something towards her for what seemed like the first time. It was strange.

"Fine..."

***

Bruce and Breana met up with Adam in a room in the manor that seemed to be abandoned, full of old furniture and photographs. Clearly the room had not been used in years. 

"I take it that you are both ready to leave?" Adam asked, eyes scanning up and down Breana's body, finding it curious that she was dressed in such a way.

Breana noticed, brushing her hands down her dress. It was simple enough, just black and red. A day dress. It had pockets for fuck's sake. It was nothing short of average. Yet, for all that it was worth, she still felt strange in it. And, Adam's dark eyes on her made her feel like she was wearing a ball gown or lingerie. She wasn't quite sure if she liked that feeling or not. 

"Yes, yes, of course," She replied, hoping that it would get him to stop staring. 

"We should get going then," He mumbled, looking towards Bruce now. "It has been a long time since I have used this much power to travel this far with multiple people. it is best that everything is taken care of before there is any chance I've used any, lost my focus,"

Bruce nodded. "Ready when you are,"

"I was born ready,"


	9. Silence and Bruised Regrets

"Wow, it is beautiful, I never could have imagined," Breana said, mostly to herself. The kingdom of Kahndaq looked like what the pictures of ancient egyptian cities looked like, except, it was far more incredible. It mixed old and new at just the right amount, appearing to be something of a story. If she wasn't standing in the middle of the strange temple, it was likely that she wouldn't have believed anything about the grand empire.

"This is only the beginning of it. This is where my people come to worship the greatest gods that this world has ever had to watch over it. There is an emphasis on those that bring the powers to yours truly." Adam began, leading her over to an impressive shrine with hieroglyphs engraved into it.

She ran her fingers over the symbols, wondering what they meant. "What does it say?"

"Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, and Mehen," He recited as he had many times before.

"Shazam? Is it also where Billy draws his power from?"

"No, he draws his from the great Wizard of the same name, he is the champion, as I had been before him, before I had fallen from my throne, lost my way," He whispered softly, far from the likes of Bruce who was already examining the rock, deciding how to go about his security system installation.

They walked away from the shrine, over towards a gorgeous statue on the other side of the main room. He very swiftly moved his hand to wrap around her lower waist. She let it happen, a feeling of safety coming over him on contact. His muscular arms and large hands made her melt. He easily made her feel unlike she had in months. It was incredible. The only problem was that she didn't know why she was feeling this way, she didn't understand how she could trust him after such a short time.

"Are we going to help Bruce?" She asked, finding herself leaning into him slightly, almost forgetting about her brother near the Rock of Eternity, and the fact that Adam was in a relationship with Billy Batson. At least, that was what she had been lead to believe.

Adam glanced back at Bruce, who was so engrossed in his work that he probably wouldn't have responded if spoken to. "Come with me, I want to show you the throne. I think that you will find it quite beautiful, though not nearly as beautiful as you are,"

Breana's face flushed. She wasn't prepared to accept a compliment from a man like him. She didn't know how to react. 

She didn't know why she was like this.

"Thank you," She finally replied awkwardly. 

"You should be more confident, with beauty such as yours,"

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close. "When was the last time that you had your eyes checked?"

"I have no need to get them checked, I am a god," He chuckled.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten that little detail?"

"It is easy to overlook," He said with a smile from ear to ear. It suited him, looking so genuine in happy.

Bruce stood up and began approaching them. Breana noticed out of the side of her eye and took a few steps away from Adam to erase any suspicion that might have arisen. That was the last conversation that she wanted to have with her brother that she had known for just short of a week.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Clearly, Bruce had seen Breana touching Adam's arm, and that would have correlated to her defending him earlier. Sure, he didn't say anything, but there was this look on his face that spoke volumes.

"I believe that I have done all that I need to. Everything is set. We can return home at any time." Bruce's words were almost painful to listen to. Forced and strange sounding in tone.

"Very well, allow me a moment to recharge, I wouldn't dare try to teleport the two of you twice in one day, so close in time. I do not want to risk your safety."

***

Breana woke up in the middle of the night. Nightmares of her past breaking through, leaving her dripping in sweat. There was absolutely no way that she was going to be able to fall back asleep.

She went walking through the manor, enjoying the way that the late moon was shining through the large windows just enough to illuminate the way. It was so quiet and peaceful. She much rather preferred it this way. It gave her time to think.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen. She would be in and out quick, just enough time to get a glass of water. If she timed it right, she would be back to her room in no time, even though she wanted to continue wandering through the many halls.

Someone else was in the room. Sitting at a stool with a glass in hand. The window left just enough of a light on the person to create a silhouette of large muscles and an apparent bottle at their side. It was Adam.

"Couldn't sleep?" He muttered, taking a sip of whatever the liquid was.

"No, I couldn't, too many bad memories taking me over, destroying me from the inside out. How can I sleep knowing my truths?"

Adam poured more of the liquid into the glass and presented it to her. "Perhaps, this will help, it seems to help me when I am at my worst,"

She took the glass from his hand. The strong scent of alcohol filled her nose. It was something heavy, a whiskey or the like. "What is it?"

"Bourbon, from the south, this country does it like no other," He said, accent flowing over the words in such a beautiful way. He was certain that he could convince her of anything with just simple words.

"You do know that I am only eighteen, right? This isn't exactly legal."

"I am over three thousand years old, I care not for modern rules, what good are they? Who gives these modern rule makers their rights to govern over their people without being true leaders? The United States is one which has so many silly rules. Drink it. No one will judge you here."

She slammed it back. She never drank much, when she even had access. It was an immediate buzz caused by her seldom drinking and deactivated systems. Adam was quick to grab the glass, drinking more himself before refilling the glass for her, offering the seat to his left. 

"What magic do you hide behind your eyes, brilliantly bionic Breana?" He asked, eyes hazed over. Breana was amazed that he had any reaction to the alcohol considering what type of being he was.

"I don't think I know what you mean,"

"Your tortured soul is perhaps what I find the most endearing thing about you beyond your beauty. You remind me of my late wife, Shiruta. Never have I loved someone the way that I loved her, but she was not my soul mate, if you believe in that sort of thing, which I seldom find time to do..."

Breana cut him off, placing a hand on his arm. "Please don't take this the wrong way, especially since you just compared me to a woman who was probably an egyptian goddess, but aren't you in a relationship with Billy?"

Adam pursed his lips, swirling the last bit of bourbon around in the bottle. "I am not in a relationship with William's mind, I am simply entranced by his body, the power of the wizard that flows through him. It has always been this way, we were not meant to be anything more than what we are now. It might seem rude of me to speak of him this way, he and I do have a connection, but love has always been downplayed in exchange for temporary lust. I have given him attention when he needed it the most. As he does in most respects, very often. I could not bare to see him fall from atop his lonely tower. He's never been more than just a pretty face, destined for something far more good than myself."

"Does he know that you don't love him?"

"He doesn't love me either, never fully finding it in his heart to trust me or the words I said. He is fond of me, yes, but love is too far off for either of us to hope for it to grow between us." He told her, with an underlying tone of disappointment underneath. 

"Are you sure there is no hope for the two of you?"

"I've lived many lives, seen many things, it is not difficult to see past the thin relationship William and I have, based only in the desire to overcome the other." Adam's beautiful voice was suddenly rather solemn, but Breana could hear that he was trying to hide it. "You and I, however, there lies such potential, I see something so enchanting, a future."

Her breath hitched. "That's quite a pass to make at someone who isn't even legal to drink,"

Adam used his finger to lift her chin up, wanting eye contact. "I definitely do not think so,"

He leaned into her, catching her in a kiss that left her entire body weak in one moment, completely powerful in the next. Her attraction to him was her dirty little secret, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that it wouldn't stay secret for very much longer. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her off of her stool and up against him. He was so incredibly dangerous, which made him so incredibly hot.

He lifted her up onto the countertop, pressing himself in between her thighs. His lips were all over her neck and chest, hands securely on her waist hard enough to leave marks. Shivers flew up and down her spine, making sure that she was desperate for more.

There was a loud crash in the other room, glass shattering and wood breaking echoed down the hall. Adam stepped away from Breana, helping her down from the counter. He charged the lightning throughout his body, sparks flying from his fingers and flashing in his eyes, a perfect reminder of how easily he could destroy Breana should the legendary anger become present again. Right now, however, he was her best hope for protection since all of her programming had been put on pause.

She followed him into the other room where the crash had occurred, prepared to see anything and expecting the worst.

The young man who had burst through the window rose to his feet in an almost mechanical way. When she was finally able to see his face, she was lost completely, dead in her tracks. There he was after all of this time, finally making an appearance at the manor. 

"Danny, you son of a bi..." She began, only to be knocked down by the connect of his overpowered fist. 

Adam created an orb of lightning, throwing it at the newcomer. It caused him to collapse, and in turn it would slow him down on his warpath, if they were lucky. Adam scooped Breana up over his shoulder, running into the wing with the master suite. The owner of the house was going to want to be a part of this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I have a serious endgame for this, but it might seem a bit strange right now. 
> 
> I promise nothing bad will happen to Danny...I promise....


	10. Drive My Car

The great Batman wanted to have time to ask questions, he wanted to know what was going on before answering the call to action. He wanted to know why Adam was carrying Breana. Of course, if they had any luck, there would be no reason that he couldn't find out what he wanted to know later. 

The three men and Breana arrived back in the room with the broken window. Danny wasn't there. 

"Where is he!?" Bruce shouted, anger making his face red, the sight of the damage making him stressed.

"He was here when we left, he was on the floor, I struck him with my powers at their fullest extent,"

"He's bionic, has superspeed, how long did you think he was going to stay down?" Breana grumbled, barely able to form the words as she came to.

"Nonsense, I have stopped Superman with my powers," Adam told her. He wasn't boasting, he was actually genuinely confused as to how this was able to happen.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Would you like to test that today?"

"Quiet, the last thing that we need is a fight between members of our own faction. We need to stick together. I want everyone in the dining room in less than ten minutes. I do not care how tired any of them are. Get them here." Bruce demanded of Clark, who would obviously be able to get to all members of the team quickly. 

"What if the boy is still in the house?" Adam asked with grave concern.

"We will deal with that when and if that situation presents itself, until then, I want everyone to assume that he left so we can focus on a plan to stop him, and those who are pulling his strings."

Bruce, Adam, and Breana trekked into the dining room, waiting for everyone to arrive. The large room was silent, but as far as they knew, it was also safe. No one had the energy to speak, not yet, saving their energy for what was to come. 

"Did your garage door just open?" Breana asked. 

Bruce listened as close as his human ears would allow. "Yes,"

"Batmobile...it isn't...uh...in there, is it?" 

"Of course not, that would be stupid,"

"But, there is a vehicle in it, right?"

"Several, classics, mostly,"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that someone is stealing one right now..."

"So this is how car chases happen," Adam half mumbled, trying not to laugh at what was obviously not funny to anyone else.

"It is certainly one way to do it," Bruce huffed, realizing that there was no time to waste. He couldn't wait for his team to get their asses into the dining room. He needed boots on the ground and people in vehicles. He would run it like a military operation if he had to. No one hit his sister and stole one of his cars and lived to see another day. "I'll go ahead. These cars are all very expensive, very highly noticeable. It should be easy to spot. I'm going to call for the Batmobile, as well as a few other combat style methods of transportation for the others. I want to be a little more stealth, so the two of you will get to man the big guns. I'm taking the Futura."

"No, no, no, no...Bruce, you take your big guns. You are human, you need the guns for your protection from the bionic boy. I am a god, she is a bionic girl, we will take the Futura. I will even give her a surge that will restart her internal programming. We are your best bet. You will send us out ahead."

"Fine," Bruce rolled his eyes. "Get going then,"

***

Danny hadn't bothered to shut the garage door on his way out. Not that it would have made sense for him to do so when he was trying to get away, but it was the first thing that Breana noticed when they walked up to the old, black Lincoln. 

Adam roughly pulled the cover off of the car, taken aback by the strange shape of the thing. Overall, it had seemed a bit off, especially with the obviously custom accents that had been added on. It didn't even make sense and it definitely did not look like it was road legal. 

"Come here," Adam called to Breana, reaching out to grab her hand. He pulled her up against his chest, catching her in a quick kiss to distract her from the pain of the lightning bolt that was meant to restart the computer systems that were inside of her body. 

"Remind me that we have unfinished business in the kitchen when this is all over," She said, wincing through the pain after she began to walk to the passenger side. 

Adam started the car, smile of accomplishment on his face. There might be consequences, but he would deal with them later. They had work to do. "Hold on tight, this might get rough,"

"That's how I like it," She winked as he whipped the car out of the garage and pressed the gas pedal down to the floor. 

***

Clark stood in front of Bruce, holding his arm out in hopes that the other man might remove the kryptonite from his wrist and let him fight. He would never make it to full strength in time, but he would be more of a help. They needed to fight back harder than ever and his abilities as Superman were unmatched. 

"I have only kept you in those shackles because I love you more than life itself. But, I know that the kryptonite needs to come off, I understand that. It doesn't mean that I won't worry every moment that you fly above us into battle. I'll worry that you won't come home, maybe you will go crazy again...maybe..."

Clark cut Bruce off with a kiss. "Shh...I love you, Bruce. I love you. We will make it through this. We don't have time to think about the what ifs, because that is all that they are. We have a real threat on our hands. We need to stick to the objective. Then, and only then, can you put this damn thing back on me, when we finally come home and rest our heads."

Bruce nodded. He removed the bracelet from Clark's wrist. This was it. It was now or never. Clark took off, causing the ground to shake. It had been such a long time since he had been able to do it, and now he was faster than a speeding bullet, again. 

Cars and other vehicles began pulling out around Bruce as he stared into the sky. It wouldn't be long before the stars turned into sunlight. He made a promise to himself that they were all going to be home before the day was upon them, a promise he severely hoped that he could keep.

He jumped into the Batmobile and yanked his cowl down over his face. This meant war.

***

It didn't take long for the others to catch up with Adam and Breana. The Futura was just a car, most of them had been equipped with Wayne Enterprises Technology. Even the old Galaxie that Danny had stolen had been fitted with a few extra features, but it was no match for the lightning storm that had begun around them. 

Billy and Adam combined their collective powers together, causing streaks of blue and red lightning to strike the ground around Danny's chosen vehicle, forcing him to have to evade their hits in order to stay on track. The movements were unkind to the large vehicle, swaying hard with the turn of the wheel, lifting slightly off of the ground when pulled too hard in either direction. If he didn't focus, odds are he was going to be a dead man. 

Billy pulled up on the side of Futura with the Batcycle, using one hand to steer as he continued to throw the living lightning forward. Adam reached out, grabbing his hand and allowing their power to come together again, hitting the rear right tire and forcing the car to spin. Danny threw the car into reverse, driving it backwards for as long as the car would move and as fast as it would go. The engine was now at a disadvantage, suffering through multiple whips from Wonder Woman, attempting to force it down a different road before they made it too far into Gotham. Green Lantern threw multiple hits with the power of his ring, projecting an all powerful fist into the hood, again and again, until there was no way that it could continue.

The back of the car hit a hydrant the wrong way, causing it to flip, once, twice, three times, before landing top down at the beginning of Gotham City's most infamous bridge. 

"DANNY!" Breana screamed, carelessly jumping out of the Futura as Adam slammed on the breaks causing herself to hit the ground, breaking skin as she caught herself feeling her immense strength build up. She ran towards the car just as Clark arrived at it. He flipped it back onto its tires and ripped the door off the driver's side. 

The man he pulled out of the car wasn't Danny. 

It was Delvin, the oldest Davenport brother. 

Breana breathed a sigh of relief as the others gathered around. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the cops and other emergency personnel headed to their location. The man was dead, something that could have been a good thing or a bad thing. 

Bruce came over the comm on the vehicle Barry had been driving. "Daniel Davenport is still at the manor. He has backup. I need all drivers back on my property as soon as possible. If you have to leave a vehicle behind, do it. The police will know who to return it to."

Clark laid the body down unceremoniously, taking off back into the sky immediately. Those who were not blessed with speed took their vehicles, those who were did not.

***

Danny paced in front of Bruce. Two men were stationed at either door to the dining room, assuming that they could stop everyone that they were up against. Bruce's cowl laid broken across the room, one of many that had seen a similar fate.

"You and those slaves you call a team really believed that you had finally figured it out, had the upper hand, didn't you?" Danny asked Bruce, getting in his personal space, using things that only the kind of people who had never dealt with a supervillain would ever do while trying to be one. He was deeper under their control than Bruce originally thought. 

Bruce hit the sos signal on his left cuff. There was an added 'kill on sight', despite that he was already considering blowing himself up in order to save the rest of them. It was partially his fault they were in this mess.

"I have a secret weapon," Bruce chuckled.

"Is that what you believe? I'll tell you what, Breana is not some big secret, she is barely even a weapon." Danny laughed, whipping out a knife.

"Breana is a weapon, but only because she was made into one. She isn't what I'm referring to. What I am referring to, is this," He explained, pulling out a batarang that had a very unique glow to it. 

"And just what the heck is that supposed to do?"

"Back away for just a moment and I would be glad to show you,"

"What? You think I'm stupid."

Bruce smiled. "On the contrary, I think they are," He pressed the orange and black button on the side of the batarang, causing blades to extend as he threw it towards the first man, slicing his throat. It did as it was supposed to, flying towards the other and doing the same thing. He never wanted it to be like this, but he knew that it had to be. As it rounded its way back to home the power within it built up, exploding with a bright light and a blast that broke all of the windows in Wayne Manor with ease, threatening the entire structure of the building that was over one hundred years old.

With that, it all went dark.

***

The group mostly made it to the manor as the blast hit. Breana collapsed onto the ground screaming, Adam leaning down beside her, arms instantly holding her in the best attempt at any comfort. 

"That color..." Billy began, accepting what had happened. "...the rock...he used the rock...when did he have access to the rock?"

Adam cleared his throat. "I took him to Kahndaq...with Breana. He said it was a security issue, I told him we didn't need it. I didn't pay much attention to what he was doing, fashioning weapons out of the power."

"I see," Billy scuffed his foot against the ground as he spoke, uneasy and uncomfortable, especially with the way that Adam was holding Breana who had melted into him.

Barry removed his own cowl, holding it in his hands. "What are we supposed to do now? How? Where is Clark?"

Arthur pointed his trident to the sky where Clark was lowering himself slowly to the ground, body in his arms. 

He laid Bruce's lifeless body onto the ground. He was bloody and pale, a sickening sight to anyone who knew him. Clark kissed him on the forehead before disappearing back into the house, allowing time for everyone to rush around the Dark Knight's body. 

"I cannot believe it happened this way, if only we had stayed behind, if someone had been closer, we were not even that far away, shouldn't Barry or Clark or Diana or someone been able to make it back by the time this happened?" Breana cried, only causing Adam to hold her tighter, and the others to look at them strangely.

Bruce began coughing roughly, leaning over onto his side in attempt to clear his passageways and breathe normally again. Breana's face lit up. Her brother was alive. "BRUCE!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him in the first ever showing of any real emotion towards him. It was beautiful.

He slowly sat up, managing to wipe some of the blood off of his face. "Well, that did not go exactly as I had planned," He chuckled lightly before choking.

"You don't say?" 

"When were you given permission to do such a dangerous thing? The blast from the rock should have killed you." Adam told him, proving once and for all that a small part of him did care.

"I lined my suit with it, just in case. Easier said than done. Didn't help that the little bastard broke my cowl."

"Which would explain the bleeding," Billy added.

"Is Danny dead?" Breana asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, he is. For now. It was the only way that I could ensure they didn't hurt anyone else. Donald, Douglas, Del, all dead, and with them the legacy of the Davenport family. Their wrongdoings will be exposed for all of the world to see. Even in death, they will be nothing more than spoiled rich kids with too much time on their hands."

"What do you mean, for now?" She mumbled.

"Meaning I stopped his heart, but most of his hardware and software is still running. He is damaged, but with a little help from our friends, we can rebuild him. We have all of the technology we could ask for. Biological or not, he is still your brother, and I will welcome him into the Wayne family with open arms as I have for you, should he choose the same path."

"Is that what Clark is doing? Getting Danny?"

The bat shook his head. "You wouldn't like it if I told you what he was doing. Now, if you wouldn't mind helping me up, we still have one more mission to attend to."

"What is that?" She asked as she helped the man to his feet.

"We go get coffee, and you tell me how exactly you and Adam got together...or whatever is going on between you two," He explained with a wink. 

"Ooh! Can I come with ya? Think I could use a pick me up! Real bad!" The ever bubbly Quinn interrupted. 

Bruce shrugged. "Perhaps, we should all go. Not like we have a house to go back to."

"First things first," Clark said in a stern voice as he approached them, kryptonite bracelet in hand. He grabbed Bruce by the waist, pulling him into a kiss. "Don't you dare do anything so risky again, if the timing had been off half of the team would have went down with the Davenport family."

Bruce took the bracelet, watching Clark as he held out his arm. He shook his head, tossing it into the pond. "No, you don't need it. I trust you, completely."

"You do?" Clark's face lit up. 

"I do," Bruce said with a smile.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pushed the one tag to the next chapter because it was too long.


	11. Glitter and Gold

There was a good message behind all of them being able to gather at a coffee shop in Central City less than twenty four hours after Wayne Manor basically exploded. It was hope. It was perfect and beautiful, and comforting for everyone. 

"I have a good feeling about the future because of today," Adam said aloud, wrapping an arm around Breana's waist. Her stool was already as close to his as possible, without making it painfully obvious. He knew Billy was already aware of his affection for the young woman, but he was a gentleman, and he was not about to broadcast it in front of his face. 

"As do I," Bruce added, sipping his macchiato, because of course the epitome of masculinity would prefer one of the most basic, girly drinks available. 

"If you don't mind me asking, where in the hell did you put Danny's body?" Breana asked, causing Bruce to raise his eyebrows.

"I was wondering the same thing, care to elaborate??" Harley added, wiggling her eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion as she brought the straw from her iced tea up to her pouty red lips. 

"I am a bit alarmed by the fact that you are so concerned with it. However, I am not going to keep anything from you. I have directed his body to be sent to S.T.A.R Labs, most likely as we speak, partially the reason we are all here in Central City. He is under great care and I certainly believe that the experts will have him walking around in a couple of days, if everything goes according to plan." Bruce explained with only the essential details. 

"S.T.A.R Labs is going to fix him? How?" Breana asked, skeptical because of the things that S.T.A.R Labs had been doing on the only other earth she knew.

"Their technology is unmatched in their field. The focus is on meta and there are people on staff who have experience with bionics. The bionics on this earth are significantly different than what was present on the one you were taken to. I have all of the faith in the world that this will be a good thing. Trust me." 

Breana hated when people used those words. It always made it seem like there was more to what they were saying. She did want to trust Bruce, and in part she did, but he wasn't helping the situation by telling her what to do. That only made her want to pull away. 

"I do...trust you..." She said through partially gritted teeth. "I trust you."

"Good," Bruce sipped the drink again, awkwardly enjoying the flavor just a little bit too much. It had been a long time since he had had good coffee and actually taken the time to taste it. It really was delicious. Central City really knew their espresso.

Clark walked in, glasses on top of his head, and slyly slid his arm around Bruce's waist, almost making him choke on the liquid in his mouth. "Barry has informed me that the powers at be should be done with what you requested in no more than forty-eight hours,"

"Wonderful, will give us time to reconnect..." Bruce whispered. "A chance to really get to know the full extent of Clark Kent,"

***

Adam asked Breana if she wanted to go for a walk downtown. It was so simple and sweet of a gesture that she couldn't find a reason to say no. He was so strangely handsome and a complete gentleman, there was hardly anything she wouldn't want to do with him. And, there was one thing that she really wanted to do with him, but they still hadn't found the time to slip away.

He offered her his arm, continuing to ensure that she was treated like the queen he thought she was. With roots in the Wayne family and his eye on her, it certainly wasn't too far of a stretch. 

She accepted, bright eyes locked onto his equally dark ones. 

"I believe that I should take you out on a real date, you deserve so much more, but it is a start," Adam began, noticing several upscale restaurants positioned strangely close to each other. 

"You really don't need to, being with you is...amazing, unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I mean, I've been in love before, with someone that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, but this is still a completely different experience. I guess what I am trying to say is, you take me out of my comfort zone, you make me want to believe that there is still good in the world, even after everything that I have been through."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning towards her. He quickly pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away and reminded her of their last intimate encounter. 

And, just as soon as it had began, it was over. Adam was holding her hand, leading the way towards the park with every intention of showing her just how much he cared about her. He wanted to give her the world, as much as he wanted to give her his kingdom. 

Breana began laughing as the pair weeded their way through the park they had first seen on their way to the cafe. Central City really did have the most uniquely beautiful gems hidden about it. This was definitely one of them. The only problem was that she was not in the mood to just take a walk through a simple park. 

The lead was switched. Adam didn't understand, but he allowed Breana to take him further. He would follow her anywhere. This was supposed to happen. He completely believed that they were brought together for a reason. 

They arrived at a rather empty parking lot where Bruce had basically demanded that they park their cars, those that had driven them, anyways. It was the first time that he had gotten the chance to drive his, being it was usually left at one of Billy's safehouses, and now the stupid thing was just parked there like it meant absolutely nothing. 

"Why are we here?" Adam finally asked, checking to make sure that his keys were still safe in his pocket.

"Because I have something I want to show you," 

"Something that is in my car?" He said as the confusion began to take over.

She nodded. "Yeah, something I think you are going to like,"

Adam unlocked the car and Breana crawled into the backseat like she was searching for something. He walked over to see what she was doing, only to get pulled inside by the collar. Her strength would probably never cease to amaze him. 

As soon as he was seated Breana straddled him, sucking kisses into his neck as she pressed her body against him, grinding ever so slowly. 

Adam took a deep breath. "I think so too," He whispered, grabbing her by the hair and taking command of her ever teasing lips.

She sighed. If he kept this up there would be no way for her to maintain control. Her entire body ached with a heated desire for him that was struck all the way down to her bones. It was so intense she felt like she was on fire, and there was only one way that she would be able to be set free from the flames. 

She whipped off her shirt, tossing it to the side. Her bra was off seconds later, not caring exactly where it landed. She grabbed Adam's large hands and placed them on her bare breasts. He slowly slid a few fingers down, exposing one of her nipples and taking it into is mouth. He knew exactly how to swirl his tongue to get her to let out tiny squeals of delight.

He moved his hands down, unbuttoning her pants and quickly sliding his hand to find her clit. His index finger rubbed her just a little, just enough to snap her focus from what he was still skillfully doing to her chest. She was already so sensitive that she knew this had to happen, now. 

Breana worked at removing most of Adam's clothes, all the while making sure that her remaining clothing was nowhere to be seen. She reached to wrap her hand around Adam's cock, only now realizing just how massive it actually was. She stroked her hand down the impressive length, equally interested in his girth. She should have seen this coming, the man was tall and broad to begin with. 

Adam had continued to rub against her clit, occasionally sliding his fingers inside. He knew just how to hit that one spot that left her a whimpering mess, already begging to come. 

On the last thrust of his fingers she leaned up near his ear and whispered. "Fuck me,"

There was a slight charge of lightning in his eyes in that very moment. He yanked her over top of him and grabbed the base of his large cock, the head already rubbing against her, making her so incredibly wet. 

She took a hold of him finally, shoving the length inside of her with a gasp. She felt so full of him that she didn't mind the stretching she felt from him at all. She actually enjoyed it quite a bit. 

She started to rock back and forth, slowly, at first, picking up the pace as soon as she felt comfortable, occasionally grinding her hips against him. He wrapped his arms around her, bucking his hips into her while she moved up just enough. 

He tightened his grip and moved her onto her back. He thrusted into her with all of his power. She couldn't stop herself from calling out his name again and again, moving her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, wanting him even more. 

He caught her by the mouth, a passionate kiss that spoke volumes for the increasingly erratic snap of his hips. Everything had all seemed so fast that Breana could not believe how long they had actually been in the car, or how close she was to coming undone. She fought for control once more, using her strength to put him on his back. She began to ride his thick cock again, moving up and down his shaft as if her life depended on it. Her entire body was drenched in sweat and her clit was absolutely throbbing. Cries escaped from her in a continuous waterfall, only made worse by the grip he had on her hips. 

Adam sat up, moving Breana's legs behind him. He continued to thrust inside of her, holding her body against him. He needed to feel her release, and he knew it was on the edge. 

She ground down on him one last time, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her legs shook as she tried to ride out the orgasm that threw her body into complete spasm. "Harder, please, fuck....fuck.....ahhhhh...." Her entire abdomen was on fire, sparks flying and shivers flowing up and down her spine. 

Only a moment after she recovered she felt him thrust into her again, burying his head into her neck coming hard enough for her to feel. They collapsed into each other, simply holding onto one another. Trying to no longer be a mess of limbs. 

it was so much better than she expected. 

There was no way that she was going to go back to the others like this. It just wasn't possible.

"Well..." She began, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Adam asked, voice just slightly rough.

"I think I'll keep you,"

Adam furrowed his brow. "Yes, because I was so worried that you were going to say otherwise," His accent was heavier. He pulled her into a soft kiss, definitely trying not to laugh. 


	12. The Faith of the Faithless

Adam sat cross legged on the floor, laptop on the floor in front of him. He wasn't really one to purposefully enter a store with intent, and his rage usually got the best of him when it came to shopping, salespeople were more villainous than he ever was. So, he decided on the next best thing, scrolling through multiple websites to find exactly what he was looking for. He needed to find the perfect piece, even if he didn't mean to present it right away. 

Billy walked over to him, sitting in front of him quietly, waiting for him to say something. 

Adam lifted his eyes to stare at Billy, curious to know exactly what was on the young man's mind. "Yes, William?"

Billy placed a hand on Adam's thigh. "Can you tell me one thing?"

"Of course, William, what is it?" Adam replied, gaze immediately shifting to the hand that had made contact.

"I know that what was between us was not always anything even remotely close to love, barely made it past lust. So, I ask you this, do you love her?"

Adam chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, becoming completely distracted from the computer. Those words had never actually crossed his mind, not exactly. It had been such a long time since he had felt that level of affection for another being. His late wife came to mind. Certainly, it made sense, to say that he loved her. That was the only explanation for what he was feeling. 

He was in love. That was why he was doing all of this. To say it out loud made perfect sense. 

"I do," He said plainly, allowing himself to become involved in the webpage he had open. 

Billy moved closer, cupping Adam's chin with his hand. "Good, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have someone who is your equal, someone who sees the world the way that you do. I really hope that she is that person."

"I believe that she is,"

Billy kissed Adam on the cheek before rising to his feet. It was the closure that they both needed. 

Adam shut the laptop, pushing it to the side. He laid down, back flat against the hotel room's carpet. 

The door opened, Bruce entering with purpose. He stopped in front of Adam, tapping his foot against his side. "Get up,"

Adam opened his eyes, surprised to see Bruce. "What is the matter?"

"Where is Breana?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I know the answer to that?"

"You know damn well why, where is she?"

Adam hopped up to his feet. "My guess is as good as yours,"

"That isn't the one that I am looking for,"

"Perhaps, accepting the fact that your sister is a completely independent woman would be a start," Adam huffed, running a hand through his hair, brushing a few stray strands off of his forehead. 

Bruce gritted his teeth. "You want to cut sharp, but fear my retaliation. Stop being ridiculous. Where is she?"

The egyptian rolled his eyes, not caring how ridiculous and petulant the action was. No one was allowed to ruin his mood today. "S.T.A.R Labs,"

"Thank you, now was that so hard?"

Adam didn't respond.

***

S.T.A.R Labs was the exact definition of what a high tech scientific lab. It looked like one of the places that she had been locked up in, test after test ran on her until her mind and body were completely exhausted. She had to keep telling herself that this place was different. This was not the same earth. She was safe here. 

Now, she just had to find Danny. He meant so much to her and all that she wanted was to be able to hold him in her arms again. Even without blood, he was still her brother. 

Barry snuck around the corner, waving for Breana to follow him. He knew where Danny was being held. He was one of the first people to be notified that the boy was awake.

She quickly joined him, impatiently waiting for him to unlock the door. She tapped her foot annoyingly fast, even for him to deal with as a meta. Each time her foot hit the ground, he found himself cringing outwardly, making it hard for him to actually put in his authorization code. 

Breana did her best to keep from making even more noise. She was desperate. She needed to see Danny, she needed to hear his voice and know that he was okay, and that he wasn't going to fall back into the madness created by Davenport Industries. She wanted him back to normal, they had a lot to catch up on.

Barry finally opened the door, holding it open for Breana to step inside. She held her breath, taking slow steps forward into the dark room. The motion sensors turned the lights on, brightening up the entire room, allowing her to see a healing, sleeping Danny lying on a bed in the corner of the room.

She approached him, hoping that their bionic connection would allow him to feel her presence. 

"Danny...Danny..." She whispered, leaning by his bedside.

There was no response, but she wasn't surprised. She knew that he had been through a lot. They both had.

"Daaaa-nny," She called out. 

He stirred. His eyes fluttered open, widening upon seeing her face. He smiled. Oh, how she loved his smile. His smile made her feel warm and safe. "Bre...how...how are you here? Where is this?"

"You are at S.T.A.R Labs. The scientists and doctors here worked together to fix you. Do you remember what happened? Do you remember how we were tortured? They made you do their bidding, they forced you to hurt us...in order to get this damn rock that holds the key to apparently the entire world. Do you remember breaking into Wayne Manor?"

Danny shook his head. "Hurt us?"

"The team...um...what is left of this earth's Justice League. Superman, Batman, The Flash, Aquaman, Black Adam...Harley Quinn. They are really quite amazing, what they do. This is our earth, too, you know."

"I am not following, I think this is too much conversation for someone who woke up...woke up from something...I don't understand." 

Adam burst into the room, grabbing Breana by the shoulders. "Brother dearest is right behind me, he is angry with your choice to go come here without his permission,"

"I'm an adult, why does he care?"

"I don't know, I am just informing you. He came to me first, thinking that I was the one who was holding you captive."

"Brother dearest? Who is this guy talking about, Bre?"

Breana sighed. She wanted to tell Danny everything, but she also didn't want to overwhelm him so soon after he had been restored to his normal self. She knew he was going to be happy about it, especially her finding someone as wonderful as Adam after the horrible way that Marcus was ripped from her. 

Adam smiled at the young man on the bed. Even Danny was entranced by him, because he was so unbelievably intriguing. "How long has he been awake?"

"Just a few minutes," Breana told him.

"Daniel, allow me the chance to apologize for throwing living lightning at your body, I simply could not stand by after you attacked Breana at Wayne Manor. I care too much about her to allow any harm to come to her, and will fight those that attempt to do so."

Breana raised her eyebrows, smiling, but also trying to put words together in a coherent sentence for her bionic sibling. 

"Who the heck is this guy, anyways, Bre?"

"I am Black Adam, ruler of Kahndaq, powered by the ancient egyptian gods, and this lovely woman's lover," Adam explained, words rolling so thickly through his accent even Breana was having trouble understanding everything that he said.

"Lover? Bre, isn't he a little old for you?" 

"He's immortal, not sure that it really matters at that point,"

"I feel like I have missed a lot. When did I attack you? And, he hit me with lightning? What the hell has been happening the past few days?"

Breana laughed, leaning her head against Adam as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "Maybe I will try to explain everything later..."

Bruce walked in, brooding expression on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were on Breana, such a mix of feeling lit up in them. "Breana, you did not have authorization to come...we were supposed to do this together. He needed to be briefed on what has happened, his true heritage."

"Dammit, Bruce, he's my brother, why do I need you to visit him?"

"Because, Breana, you are my blood, and I am the only one who knows his information. I am skilled in dealing with situations such as this."

"Ugh......" Breana threw her head in her hands. She was done dealing with Bruce's professional brand of insanity for the day. He was always so caught up in the details. It was a miracle that anyone could live with him. Clark was a brave soul.

***

Breana didn't know what sort of conversation that Bruce had had with Danny, but the two of them were alone together for a long time. She hadn't been alone with her racing thoughts, however, as Adam had followed her outside without even thinking about it. He could tell that she should not have been by herself in such a situation. 

She sat directly across from him, their legs touching slightly on the bench outside the lab. Central City was still a nice place to visit, but she was beginning to feel like they had worn out their current welcome. Wayne Manor or not, Gotham was more like home, even Kahndaq felt more comfortable. Her eyes met Adam's dark ones, flashes of his kingdom and all of its beauty instantly coming to mind. Perhaps, there was a reason that she had such a strong connection to the far off land.

"There is something so bewitching about the way you look when you are contemplating things, although, I will tell you it does ensure that I always know when something serious is on your mind," He said in a whisper. 

Breana slid over, practically in his lap, putting her hands on either side of his face. "Maybe, I simply do not feel the need to hide anything from you because I know that when I am with you, I am safe, I trust you and I trust your judgement and your touch,"

A half smile came across Adam's lips. He brushed Breana's hair behind her ear, leaning in close. "Those words, the way that you speak them, are how I know my love to be certain and true,"

"Did you just tell me that you love me?" Breana asked in disbelief.

"I did," Adam said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I do love you, heart and soul, entire being, powers and weaknesses. It did not take long for me to come to this conclusion, this is true, but I have never been more sure. You are everything that is good in this world, you are the best reason to explore this place, and the best reason to continue on a path that is good. I do not expect you to say it back, I only wanted to tell you of my feelings and my true intent. I am here, I will always be here, and I'll wait for you with open arms for the very moment that you decide to return the feelings, or if you decide not to."

"There is no need to wait, Adam. I love you, too." She said, nervous and unsure of how she was able to feel this way about another person. It seemed like it had been only yesterday when love was ripped right from her. She would probably always have the fear of it happening again. 

Adam pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss, tasting every part of her mouth, hands running down her body. His large hands scooped her up. He was going to have his love, now. 

Just as they were about to retire to their hotel room, Danny approached looking much better than he had before. "Uh...hi?"

Adam sat Breana back down on her own two feet. "My goddess, I will leave you to this,"

"Thank you," Breana whispered before her beloved walked away, as handsome as ever.

"So..." Danny began. "Wanna finish our talk?"

Breana nodded. "Yes,"


	13. Get Back

"Have they began the reconstruction of Wayne Manor?" Adam asked, adjusting the strange leather cuff he tried on moments before. 

Bruce watched him carefully. "Put that back, he will think that you are stealing it,"

"Hardly that unbelievable, my reputation precedes me, somehow it has become rumor that I have sticky fingers, might as well allow at least some part of my exaggerated alter ego be true. I like this. I want it." Adam laughed, tightening it just a bit more, until the edge dug in just a little. "It isn't real leather."

"Why does that make a difference?" Bruce asked, grabbing Adam's wrist forcefully and removing the cuff.

Danny had been quiet up until this point. It all felt so strange, it was moving too fast. There were so many questions that still had not been answered. He had been given a chance to meet his family, his biological one, and now, as they were all standing in his father's living room, he began to regret his previous warranted curiosity. Meeting the people he came from would change his outlook on life completely, especially considering what they had chosen to name him before his abduction.

As a tall, slender man walked into the room, Bruce turned to face him, Adam following suit. He was older, much older than Danny had pictured, but his porcelain skin was almost flawless. They shared the same hair and eye color, and his eyebrow arched in a very familiar way. The soft expression on his face the moment their eyes met was all that he needed, the unspoken pain of losing a child and not knowing what had become of them suddenly lightening and lifting off of the man's shoulders. Neither of them needed any convincing that they were related, it was all so clear in that moment.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," Bruce said with his hand out in greeting to the man.

"I could say the same, and then some, you cannot even begin to understand what a miracle you have given, you brought him home," The man spoke, a slight accent, a mixture of things that seemed to blend together in an interesting way. "Mr. Wayne, you are a true hero, Mr. Kent, you as well,"

Clark nodded, but didn't say a word, afraid he might start rambling in the presence of this incredibly powerful creature. He was here, fighting, before everyone else.

"Just to know that I have reunited a family, that is the best part,"

The man stepped towards Danny. He took the young man in his arms, exerting the impressive strength he often held at bay. "It has been so long that I have lost all hope of ever seeing your face again, but here you are, and you do not look a day over eighteen,"

"He is actually eighteen," Bruce added.

"Yes, yes, you've told me before, you've explained the portal and the other earths, I understand, it is simply a bit strange to me, is all," He took a deep breath, seemingly trying to hold back tears. He probably was. "Your mother, she would have been so happy to have seen you, she never was quite the same after you were abducted, we searched for years for you..."

"My mother, she's...she's not alive?"

Danny's father glanced down at the ground. "Zatanna is...technically a living, breathing human, but she is not alive in any sense of the word that I could imagine,"

"Where...is she?"

"Arkham..." He trailed off, trying not to think of his beautiful wife in her current state.

"I was not made aware of that," Bruce mumbled.

"It is my fault for not informing you of the situation. Zatanna, as strong and wise as she was, was no match for the loss of our son and certainly no match for the mystics who practised the dark arts," He sighed, grabbing a photograph off of an end table for Danny to take a better look at. "A master magician, on and off stage, and she could sing, it was her independence and strength that drew me to her, she came into my life after my soul mate was gunned down for believing in something and standing up for those beliefs. I did not think I could ever find the strength to open my heart up again, and then she came barreling into my world wearing a top hat and a bow tie. She told me her name was Zatanna Zatara. I thought she was simply being daft, she knew who I was, it did not make sense for her to hide her identity. I was the daft one, however, as somehow that was her real name. She was as unique as it was, powerful as it, as well."

"Would I ever be able to see her? I feel like I need to. She is my mother. Even if she doesn't recognize me, it would still be worth it. Maybe, it would even help bring her back to who she once was."

The older man smiled, unable to take his eyes off of his son. "I think that is actually a wonderful idea,"

Clark tried to speak again, finding that nothing intelligible could form in his mind. He was actually rolling his eyes at this point, angry with himself for being so ridiculous in the presence of this man. He was the one who forced his way into this meeting in order to see the man up close. It didn't make much sense at this point, leaving him to wonder why Bruce allowed him to make any decisions on his own.

"Zatanna Zatara," Danny said after a few moments of silence. "I actually kind of like that name,"

"And, you should, especially Zatara, we gave you your mother's last name in slight for your protection, although, it did not exactly work out to our advantage,"

"Zander Jonathan Zatara," Bruce said aloud. This was the second time that Danny had heard his real name, but it was different. The first time, the name could have belonged to anyone, but now, he was certain that the name was his.

All the while this was happening, the man had picked up the faux leather cuff that Adam had been admiring earlier, handing it to him without a word. There was a silent agreement between the two of them that allowed everything to go unsaid. That was the most amazing thing about him, Danny's father, the way he could communicate with or without words.

Danny was beginning to fully process everything. He had real powers, not just the ones he possessed from being bionic. His mother was capable of real magic and his father was something else entirely. He couldn't wait to explore the different aspects of his mind, find out what abilities were lying beneath the surface.

Adam checked the time. "We are going to be late, Breana is going to kill us,"

"How does someone like you get whipped so hard by a girl like my sister?" Danny asked.

"Sister?" His father repeated the word with an eyebrow raised in the same way that he would have done.

"Well, sister in terms of growing up with her and believing that she was my sister, but apparently she is really Bruce Wayne's sister and is dating the big Egyptian guy,"

"Yes, Teth-Adam, I knew that it was him the moment he entered the room. I heard Bruce's thoughts earlier, confirming that I was right,"

Clark and Adam both turned to glare at Bruce who was ready to change the subject.

"Adam is correct in stating that we are going to be late, Breana has claimed her birthright and claims to have a surprise for all of us, we should be going,"

"He is coming with us," Danny said, pointing at his father. He needed to be around him, they had to make up for lost time. He was going to know what it was like to have a parent that actually loved him and really cared about him. It was all that he had ever wanted.

"I do not wish to intrude on your plans,"

"Nonsense, Breana would love to meet you,"

***

The address that was given to them was on the outskirts of Gotham. It wasn't far from the shell of a mansion that once was Wayne Manor, but it was not exactly close, either. The house that stood on the property was just as stunning as Wayne Manor had been, albeit much more run down then it had been before the explosion. It was built in a style that favored Victorian architecture above all else. A lovely home overall, but it had only served as a source of confusion when the small group finally managed their way their.

Breana was seated on the steps that lead up to the grand entryway. Her hair was in an updo for once, and the dress she wore was decorated in the same black and gold that Adam often bore across his chest. She didn't look the happiest, but that might have been because they were roughly fifteen minutes later than expected.

Adam was the first out of the vehicle, moving quickly towards the woman he couldn't bare to be without. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up in the air as he pulled her against him. She was destined to be a queen with such radiating beauty, and he was not going to allow the chance to make her his pass him by.

"He loves her, very deeply," Danny's father said softly.

"Yeah?" Bruce said with a groan.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "Yeah,"

"It seems a bit ridiculous, the two of them. I accept it, but from the get go it has been over the top and strangely annoying to me. I am supposed to protect her from men like that, or at least men like the kind of guy he used to be."

"Let it be, if you try to meddle it will only put a strain on your relationship. Perhaps, you might also want to omit any of the interactions of a certain kind that you had with that man."

Clark's eyes widened, staring directly at Bruce. "This is completely new information which I am hearing for the first time right now..."

"If any of you want to live to see tomorrow, I would suggest keeping that sweet detail to yourselves," Bruce grumbled.

"Your anger puts you in a position that is borderline poetic,"

Breana approached the men with a massive smile on her face. Somehow, Adam had made everything better. She wasn't mad at them anymore. "I am glad that you made it, I have some good news for you, but first, Danny, is this him?"

The older man gave her a funny look. "No, I am the strange hitchhiker they picked up on the side of the freeway,"

"Uh...Breana, this is my father..."

"P-James...Jim," He interjected, making the rather strange decision to go by a name that no one had called him in years simply because this young woman in front of him had no idea who he was just by looking at his face. "I am Jim, you can call me Jim,"

The three standing around him all turned to look at him with concerned expressions on their faces. Literally none of it made any sense.

"What?" He shot back. "It is my name,"

Bruce shook his head, turning back to Breana. "Now that that is over, why have you called us here?"

"I bought this house, and I want you and Clark to stay here until Wayne Manor is rebuilt, and there are lots of rooms so I want all the members of the team to be able to come and go as they please. That goes for Danny, as well, and 'It is my name' Jim over there. Adam already agreed that we would split our time between here and Kahndaq. It needs a little bit of work, but at least now we will have a permanent place to stay." Breana explained.

"Really? That is so great. We need somewhere to reestablish operations from. I've struggled to find a place on my own. This is perfect."

"I know. So, would you all like to come inside and get the grand tour?" She asked of her small audience. 

"Absolutely,"

They all headed up to the house. Adam purposefully stayed back a few feet, ensuring that Bruce and Danny were also towards the back for easiest access. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them closer to him, speaking in a whisper. "The three of us have a very important matter to discuss,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this last minute, added something "SOMEONE" in last minute as a silly idea from my partner in crime, and then I made the decision to add in a nice finishing line. Tis but one more chapter to come, and it will probably be my favorite to write because it will be ridiculous and fluffy...and perhaps a bit musical...only makes sense at this point.


	14. From Me To You

"You clean up well," 'Jim' chuckled, hand patting against Adam's back. They were the first two in the building. It made sense, to a point. But, it also left Adam with a bit of concern. Everything was too quiet for his liking. 

"You as well," He muttered to the scouser, watching him write on the wall without anything in his hand. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure what this man was entirely capable of. He only knew that he wasn't human, or at least not fully human.

"When do you expect your guests to begin arriving?" He said, stepping back from the impromptu art piece he had drawn on the wall, consisting of both Adam and Breana's full names.

Adam checked the time on his phone. For the first time since Billy had forced him to get the stupid thing he had something other than the basic default screen staring back at him. "I would have to say that they should be here soon, the first of them, anyways,"

"Your accent gets thicker when you are nervous, you are self conscious of it. Incredibly so, in fact. You are fearing that your beloved might not understand your vows."

"What are you?" Adam asked, spinning around in his direction. "Everyone treats you as if you are a god, are you a god?"

'Jim' laughed, harder than he intended to. That was not exactly the first time someone had asked him such a question. "Bloody brilliant, that is, hearing you say that. You aren't the first one, but perhaps, the first god to ask that of me. They treat me like a god because of what I've done, but I am no more than a simple creature trusted with the task of making sure that you and the rest of the lot do not destroy this planet. Yes, there is a portal to other earths, but everybody only gets one. You cannot destroy this earth and simply jump into the grand multiverse and inhabit another. Doing so would cause disruption to the balance. When only a few make a jump, there is room to restore what has changed, an entire population could not make such an impact on another. In truth, it is what I've done as a 'human' on this earth that has caused the biggest impact. Millions of people have heard me speak, heard my words, followed a path that I have created."

"Then why is it that I have never heard of you before?"

"Because you have chosen to spend your life under a rock, quite literally in your case," He said, waving his hand in a rather intricate fashion, he tended to favor his dominant left.

The doors opened to the grand ballroom, a beautiful feature that just wasn't added to houses anymore. The mansion was still in the process of renovations, but this room had been finished, as it had always been intended to be a place where they came together.

The first guests of the wedding walked through those doors. It had been a while since they had all been together in the same room. These people were family, a team that joined forces whenever they were needed, always saving the world. Today, they were together to participate in a ceremony that would bring the Wayne family and the kingdom of Kahndaq together. This time, it was a joyous occasion.

Harley, Barry, Billy, Arthur, Diana, and Hal walked in, dressed to the nines, all with guests of their own. They greeted Adam, met with 'Jim', and found their seats in anticipation for the main event.

"I am unsure if I believe everything that you have told me," Adam whispered, still standing at the altar with the man that Breana had insisted be their officiant, this mystery man who's only legitimate connection to them was being the biological father of Danny. "Yet, my beloved, she spent one hour with you at a cafe, and now, here you are."

"No one has asked you to believe what I have said to you, I do not force anyone to listen, or to believe," He took a another much needed deep breath. "Why do you think that I am not telling you something?"

Adam made a gesture towards the length of 'Jim's' body. 

"I am far closer to being on a level with Elvis, then on the level of the Christian's Jesus, does that help?" He asked.

Adam shook his head.

"Let's get you hitched then, she's here, that beautiful young woman who is far too good for you,"

Adam smiled. "That I already know,"

***

The older man stood at the front of the room. To his left stood Adam. Bruce, Clark, and Danny behind Adam. Harley on the opposite side. It was so incredibly quiet. There was hardly even the sound of breathing among them.

There was a snap of fingers that brought forth the sound of music playing. Not a traditional wedding march, but something much better. The mood lifted. The silence disappeared. The lights miraculously brightened to illuminate the beauty of the room that had held so much history and worth in its walls.

Breana walked in, moving to the beat, each step with purpose. After all of the planning involved, everything was perfect. Her bright eyes met Adam's dark ones, and suddenly everyone else faded away. He was the only thing that she could see. She could feel the love he had for her radiating across the length of the room, it was exactly the way that she had felt about him.

Adam tried not to gasp at the sight of his goddess before him. He admired everything about her, inside and out, especially in this moment when she was so free and able to show her scars without fear of judgement. No one else found her to be anything, but beautiful. And, Adam was completely amazed when he saw that her dress was done in an egyptian style, favoring his colors of choice all the way down to her heels. She really did take his breath away.

The guests were seated at the gesture of the officiant's hands. Breana only recognized a handful of them, assuming most to be from Kahndaq or associates of the family she had been born into. None of that mattered. She only really cared about the ones who stood at the altar, and those that were part of the team she had fallen into almost by mistake.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in love and partnership. Such a union is only entered into with the utmost caution, based purely in love and in acceptance. So few find this in life, many allow it to pass them by, but I believe these two standing before you are meant to be together, able to work through all that comes their way. Their love is so strong that they have chosen to write their own vows, a new beginning to their new lives, starting with these words." 'Jim' began, commanding the room with his voice in a way directed all attention to where he stood. To be in close proximity to him meant he had the power over you, and most everyone had accepted that.

Adam went first. "My Breana, my goddess, my queen, I will never allow you to spend another day questioning your worth. You are the world. Your heart found room for me in the midst of all that has happened, and I will forever thank you for that. There was a time in my life when I had believed that there was nothing left that was good, and I continued this belief until the moment that you came into my life. You have healed a part of me that had been long since broken, your incredible capacity for love able to put me back together again. We have begun to blur, love allowing us to become one. Because of this, I will continue to find new ways to remind you how much you mean to me, and how lucky I am to have you. There is nothing that we cannot get through. I love you."

Breana cleared her throat. She tried to dab a tear from the corner of her eye, hoping she hadn't already ruined her makeup. She had no idea what she had done to deserve a man like Adam, but she was glad that she had did it.

"I never believed myself to be the kind of girl who could fall in love with someone so fast. I have lived my life, dealing with heartache after heartache, never expecting to find something to hold onto, or someone who could love me as much as I love them. I still cannot understand how you were able to find your way into my heart so effortlessly, especially when my walls are up so high. Since I've met you, even in my darkest moments, I have found the light. My trust for you has grown with my love. You are my kindred spirit, and because we share our pain, we will never have to spend another moment feeling trapped or alone with our thoughts. Adam, you are by far the most beautiful man that I have ever laid eyes on, and I never want to look away. Can you give me your hand?" She asked at the end, holding hers out for him.

He did as she asked, watching as she wrapped both of her hands around his, pulling him closer before placing his hand on her chest. "My heart is beating like this because of you, our adventure is just beginning, I can't wait to see where it takes us."

Everyone in attendance clapped, the final straw that was holding Breana back as the tears began to run down her face. After all that she had been through, she had this, and it was beautiful.

"Then by the powers vested in me by the universe and its inhabitants, I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

Breana mouthed a 'thank you, Macca,' to 'Jim' just before Adam had pulled her flush against him as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. She had been privy to the secret rather early on, as most knew the name he went by in the public eye. She used a nickname, one he hadn't been referred to in years. But, that wasn't important, not in this moment.

***

 Danny tapped the side of his glass, grabbing attention with the sound. "I would like to make a toast, to my sister and her new husband. Regardless of our blood relation, you are still my sister, the best sister that anyone could ask for. And, Adam, you make her so happy, I only hope that it continues, or else I'm coming after you." He ended with a chuckle. 

"When ya gonna throw that bouquet of yours?" Harley whispered, nudging Breana in the arm. "I'm hopin' I can catch it, got my eye on a nice man, betta than my last one, that's for sure, although, I don't know if I'm looking for a commitment." 

Breana rolled her eyes, giggling as she got up and everyone gathered around. There was no time like the present. She tossed the flowers behind her head, turning around fast enough to see them land, in Bruce's lap. 

"That's just lovely," He grumbled to himself, even more so when Clark wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"This is probably the best result possible," Clark said, smiling. "Work is cut out for us. Maybe Sergeant Pepper can help us work it out?"

Bruce furrowed his brow. "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"You have no idea,"

***

The party had gone on for hours. A true celebration of love and happiness. This was everything they had ever wanted. Music, dancing, drinking, for most people, anyways. 

There might have been one last little thing hidden. There was still time to keep it quiet. The knowing glances between Adam and Breana said it all. They really were in for an adventure. One that would last a lifetime, as the king and queen, and so much more. 

Of course, the archaeological expedition might have to wait a few months for this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to be super simple and quick, with some fleeting details here and there...WHY, YOU MIGHT ASK YOURSELF? Because, I am writing a one off that will be added in as a follow up...a what's what and who is doing who a year or so down the line. 
> 
> \---ALSO, can you feel that fan service...........


End file.
